saranghae yeongwonhi
by teras fanfiction
Summary: kau menyakitiku dengan kejujuran mu Kyunie, andai kau tahan aku dengan satu kata KAJJIMA meski berbohong aku akan bertahan dengan lukaku/ kita usai Ming, mianhae. . 1000 kali ku teriakkan kajjima, tapi kau tak menoleh/KYUMIN/ GS/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_**ZWE Present . . .**_

kyumin

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jungmo, Cho Heechul, Cho Hangeng, etc

**SARANGHAE YEONGWONHI**

CHAPTER 1

drama, romance gagal, dan lain²

**_kau menyakitiku dengan kejujuran mu Kyunie, andai kau tahan aku dengan satu kata KAJJIMA meski berbohong aku akan bertahan dengan lukaku/ kita usai Ming, mianhae. . 1000 kali ku teriakkan kajjima, tapi kau tak menoleh/_**

Kyumin always

**sungmin pov**

"kau benar Kyu,aku gila karna berani - beraninya mencintai namja sempurna sepertimu, asal kau tahu, aku hanya menyesali satu hal, aku tak menyesal pernah mencintaimu, atau bahkan mungkin masih mencintaimu, aku tak menyesal saat kau menyakitiku dengan janji manismu, aku tak kecewa saat kau menduakan ku, aku juga tak marah saat pernikahan ini hanya kau jadikan untuk mempermudah obsesimu, aku hanya menyesali satu hal, saat dimana waktu membiarkan ku mengenalmu, membiarkan ku menjadi kekasihmu, membiarkan ku menjadi istrimu, dan kini membiarkan ku menjadi mantan ah annie calon mantan istrimu, asal kau tahu kau buruk dalam segala hal, aku kehilangan Kyuhyun yang sempurna dulu, aku membenci semua yang ada padamu, tapi aku tahu aku kini bahkan tak memiliki hak lagi untuk berkomentar hanya sekedar berkomentar tentang kaos kaki yang kau pakai. . dan kau benar.. aku akan pergi aku akan pergi dari sini, semoga kau bahagia Chokyuhyun-shi"

aku membiarkan separuh ragaku tertinggal di apartement mewah itu, ah bukan aku meninggalkan oksigen ku disana, meninggalkan alasan aku bertahan hidup, aku harap kebohongan ku tadi berbalik menjadi kenyataan, aku harap aku tak menyesali perpisahan ini, oh tuhan andai saja kau tahan tangan ku, aku akan menjadikan itu alasan untuk kembali Kyunnie, aku.. aku bahkan sangat - sangat mencintaimu, apa kau tak berniat sedikit saja memperbaiki hubungan kita? aku sakit.. aku sangat sakit bahkan kau dengan wajah datar membiarkan aku harus berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat yang sudah 4 tahun menjadi saksi cinta kita. . apa itu bukan waktu yang lama bagimu? bagiku itu bukan waktu yang sebentar Kyunnie, bagiku itu adalah waktu terbaikku dari tuhan yang bahkan kini dengan gampangnya aku dan kau hancurkan. .  
aku sengaja memelankan langkah ku, tak berniatkah kau mengejarku? chagy.. apa aku masih berhak memanggilmu demikian?"

** Kyuhyun pov**

kau benar,setidaknya dengan kau mengatakan waktu yang salah,kau akan beranjak meninggalkan aku,ini yang ku mau, setidaknya ini yang terbaik yang bisa ku lakukan, mianhae. . mianhae ming. andai kau juga tahu, bukan kau yang tersakiti dengan perpisahan ini.  
tapi aku aku yang paling sakit disini, aku membiarkan airmatamu terjatuh saat selama 4 tahun ini ku jaga dengan baik agar tak pernah mengalir di mata kelincimu, min.. mianhae. ."

**Flashback**

"_aa- aapa yang kau lakukan chagy?"__  
"min, ini . . mianhae.." wajah itu bukan wajah bersalah,seperti wajah lega yang sudah menanggung beban dalam waktu yang lama.. dengan tubuh menggigil sungmin menatap suami tercintanya yang kini hanya dengan wajah datar mengapus salivanya di bibir dengan kedua tangannya, menyingkirkan yeoja yang sedari tadi berada di pahanya..  
" aku salah lihat kan chagy? yaa aku salah lihatkan? kau tak mungkin menyakiti aku, ah matta ini makan siang mu, makan lah, jangan bekerja terlalu lelah,.aku .. aku pulang dulu, anyyeong Kyunnie chagy"_

sekilas terlihat wajah datar kyuhyun menyengit, dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, usahanya gagal, dengan kasar dia memukul tangan kursi yang tengah dia duduki.  
"tugasmu selesai,pergilah" katanya datar pada sosok yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menunduk dengan takut.

mianhae Ming,. .  
aku mohon bencilah aku

** flashback 4 years ago**

"kyuniieeee. . . " seorang yeoja mungil dengan kaki - kaki kecilnya nampak berlari terseok - seok mengejar sesosok tubuh yang menunggu nya dengan khawatir..  
"jangan berlari noona,kau akan ter. . ."  
bruukk suara itu menyelesaikan kalimat Kyuhyun yang terpotong.  
"aku sudah memperingatkan mu, kau kenapa ceroboh sekali lee sungmin, seperti anak - anak " dengan khawatir kyuhyun mendudukkan sungmin di bangku di pinggir pantai itu, dengan hati - hati kyuhyun menyingkap rok soft pink selutut itu, menyibaknya dengan pelan,memperlihatkan baret kecil yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar..  
"hhik . . aku sakit kau hhik..kau malah memarahiku, aku kan khawatir kau tiba - tiba menyuruhku ke pantai pagi² begini kyunie, kau malah memarahiku saat aku luka, hhuuweeeee"  
"sssttt uljimma Ming,mianhae, aku salah, jangan menangis lagi nanti luka mu akan semakin lebar.."  
"jeongmal? hhik . . apa akan parah Kyunie?"  
dengan semyum kyuhyun memandang yeoja mungil itu.  
"tentu saja tidak"  
"kau membohongiku"  
"tidak, aku tak membohongimu Nuna, air matamu yang nanti turun akan menyebabkan infeksi kalau terkena lukamu"  
"mwoo? benarkah?"dengan kasar sungmin menghapus air matanya.  
"aku bohong. . "  
"hhik . . kYuniiieee kenapa kau selalu mempermainkan aku, aku bosan selalu kau bohongi, hhik . ." dengan mata berembun sungmin memandangi kyuhyun yang masih sibuk membersihkan lukanya.  
"jadilah istriku nuna. ."  
1 detik  
3 detik  
1 menit  
"nuna . ."  
"aku tak akan tertipu lagi kyunie, aku bosan melihat evil smirk mu itu" dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sungmin melengos, mengalihkan matanya dari kyuhyun yang menatapnya lembut.  
"ming tatap aku. ." kyuhyun menarik muka sungmin  
"aku tak berbohong, aku serius. . menikah lah dengan ku. ."  
kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari balik sweaternya..  
"jadilah istriku, dan lahirkan seribu generasi cho untuk ku Lee sungmin, .. mau kan kau menikah dengan ku?"  
kyuhyun membuka kotak itu dan voillaa. . sebuah cincin perak putih dengan permata kecil di atasnya berhasil membuat sungmin memerah. dia melupakan sakit di kakinya, melupakan Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya, fikirannya kosong, dan kosong.  
"ming.."  
"lee sungmin?"  
"nuna. . ."  
"eh kyunnie. .mian. ."  
kyuhyun terkejut..  
"eh?"  
"ah maksudku, mian aku melamun, apa kau sungguh - sungguh?"  
"apa aku terlihat tengah berbohong?"  
"tentu saja. ."  
"aissshh lupakan saja nuna, aku bosan dengan mu,lupakan saja. . ."kyuhyun dengan kesal beranjak dari depan sungmin, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh tangan mungil itu.

"hhik kyunie, apa artinya kau tidak jadi melamarku?"

"kau merusak moment romantisku"

"mianhae" dengan terpekur sungmin kembali berkaca - kaca.

"jawab saja nuna, kau mau apa tidak"

"baiklah, aku mau . ."

"jeongmal?"

"tentu saja tidak"

"yaa LEE SUNGMIN" teriak kyuhyun

"tentu saja aku tidak bercanda kyunie, apa artinya aku sudah boleh hamil baby cho?"

kata sungmin dengan polosnya..

"gomawo chagy, tentu saja, setelah ini kita akan membuat seribu baby cho" kata kyuhyun segera setelah membawa tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya.

kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya menangis, menangis bahagia. .

"kyunie. ." sapa lembut sungmin

"hmm?" kyuhyun masih menempel di bahu sungmin

"apa perutku bisa menampung seribu baby kyunie?"

"tentu saja tidak, babo. . " Kyuhyun memukul pelan kening yeojanya.

"aku kiraa. . ." sungmin terkikik kecil sambil mengusap keningnya.

"tapi aku akan menyicilnya satu persatu. ." evil smirk itu kembali tercipta.

"pervert."

" hehe . . " Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kening Sungmin yang sedikit memerah karma pukulan pelannya, membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

**flashback off**

andai saja aku tak memberi janji itu chagy, mungkin aku masih punya alasan menahan mu di sisiku, mianhae. .

**ZWE :**

aduh FF apa lagi ini, ga layak publish, tapi gatel mau publish. .

Ini hobby saia bikin cast menderita, sepenuh hati malah, yaa begitu lah jiwa saia, 30% sanguinis, dan dan 70% nya lagi melankolis, aduuuuhh

**Review juseyoo**

gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**_ZWE Present . . ._**

kyumin

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jungmo, Cho Heechul, Cho Hangeng, etc

**SARANGHAE YEONGWONHI**

CHAPTER 1

drama, romance gagal, dan lain²

_**kau menyakitiku dengan kejujuran mu Kyunie, andai kau tahan aku dengan satu kata KAJJIMA meski berbohong aku akan bertahan dengan lukaku/ kita usai Ming, mianhae. . 1000 kali ku teriakkan kajjima, tapi kau tak menoleh/**_

**4 year ago**

"jangan kyu, aku mungkin membiarkan semua gadis di luar sana untuk kau goda dan kau campakkan, tapi tidak dengan yeoja itu, aku akan sangat membencimu Kyu aku ingatkan itu"

suara dingin itu keluar dari mulut manis seorang namja innocent yang selama ini jangan kan untuk bertingkah dingin pada Kyuhyun, berkata yang di luar nada ceria pun dia tak pernah sekalipun, namun Kyuhyun buta, dia tetap pada niat awalnya, gadis itu mempesonanya, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini.

" jangan khawatir hyung, dia tak akan berakhir di ranjang seperti Seohyun, aku pastikan itu"

Donghae, namja ikan berwajah tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan juga,"

" aku hanya memperingatkan mu Cho, dan kau harus siap kehilangan sahabat mu, saat satu air mata titik di pipi yeoja itu, kau tahu itu "

" yaa kenapa kau sangat tegang seperti itu hyung, kau harusnya tahu aku saat ini hanya ingin berkencan, tidak buruk bukan memilih yeoja itu, dan menurut ku dia menarik, harusnya dia bangga dengan prestasinya sebagai seorang yeoja di kampus ini, heeey ayo lah siapa yang tidak ingin berkencan dengan seorang Kyuhyun bukan? "

" tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. ."

kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, memandang fokus pada donghae yang tengah membuang mukanya ke depan.

" ada apa dengan mu Hyung? tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, jangan bilang kau menyukainya dan akan berselingkuh dari monyet itu. ."

" tutup mulut nakalmu, aku tak ingin kau mengenal nya Cho, ku pastikan kau tak akan lepas darinya, dan ku pastikan kau akan menyakitinya, karna dia Sungmin Kyu, dia Lee Sungmin, bukan Seohyun atau Victoria "

" aku bertanya apa kau mencintainya Lee Donghae? jangan coba mengalihkan pertanyaanku. ."

" aku tak akan memilih 2 kali untuk kehilangan nyawa karna menduakan nuna kesayanganmu itu Kyu. . aku hanya menyayangi yeoja mungil itu. . tak lebih "

" siapa yang mungil Lee Donghae?"

suara lain muncul di tengah mereka berdua, dengan nada yang berbeda dan jauh lebih dingin.

" ch~~ chagy-ah. . ."

" kau akan mati dua kali Hyung, ku pastikan itu. . ."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat muka donghae yang memucat saking takutnya pada sosok yang barusan menyapanya. Bahkan kalau saja dia tak saying pada nyawanya sendiri mungkin dia akan ikut tertawa terbahak – bahak kali ini juga.

"siapa yang mungil Lee Donghae? Siapa yang kau sayangi?"

"chagy~ah ini. . ini tak seperti yang kau fikir. ."

" kau tahu aku berfikir apa sekarang?"

Pertanyaannya masih dingin, dan donghae makin memucat sekarang.

"aku tidak, ini. . . yaa Cho Kyuhyun. . ." muka memelas donghae meminta bantuan Kyuhyun.

" si mungil itu punyaku Nuna. ." katanya santai

" apa maksudmu Cho? Dan pertanyaan itu keluar dari 2 mulut, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Cho Eunhyuk turunan resmi Nyonya Heechul itu.

" kau makin memperumit masalah Hyung, aku hanya membantumu. ."

" ne chagy, dia adalah yeoja yang kini di taksir kyuhyun, benar. . . dia adalah yeojanya Kyuhyun . ."

" jeongmal?"

"ne Hyukie, mana mungkin aku menyukai seorang yeoja jika semua yang ku mau ada pada mu chagy. . ." Donghae bernafas lega saat di pipi yeojanya tampak memerah samara karma tersipu.

"aishhh kalian memuakkan. ."

Kyuhyun berlalu saat tangan kekar Donghae mendekap tubuh langsing milik Nunanya, sementara sang yeoja dengan lembut mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae, menerima kuluman di bibir kissable nya, duo pasangan mesra nan mesum milik universitas ini. . Kyuhyun yang sudah muak hanya melengos dan pergi.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Rencanaku akan kumulai hari ini juga. . tak akan sulit menaklukkan satu yeoja bukan? Dia ada di dalam perangkap ku sekarang, Seohyun? Dia mulai memuakkan, dan Vic? Dia cadangan saat yeoja itu belum di tanganku, pervect. . .

" yaa nuna apa yang kau lakukan disana eoh?"

" kau bicara pada ku?"

"apa ada orang lain selain kau disini ?"

"kau menyebalkan"

"jawab saja tanya ku. . jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan "

" tak ada urusannya dengan mu, pergilah. ."

"yaa tentu saja ada urusannya dengan ku, kau baru saja menghancurkan moment romantis yang akan ku berikan untuk calon kekasihku, dan kau berhasil membuatku hampir kembali menjomblo tahun ini, bahkan menjelang ulang tahunku. ."

mata kelinci itu menyipit dengan sempurna. .

" apa maksudmu. .?"

" kau tak paham?"

" sama sekali tidak " yeoja itu kembali memalingkan mukanya dari Kyuhyun ke depan, mencoba untuk tenang di belakang sekolah ini, di kursi ini, tapi kenapa malah fikirannya yang kacau makin bertambah kacau dengan adanya namja ini ?"

" kau benar² pantat kelinci, pantat buntal mu itu apa tidak merasa sama sekali ? merasa sesuatu begitu ?" namja itu masih dengan muka datarnya menatap Sungmin, yeoja mungil itu. .

" bicara lah yang jelas. . "

" kue ku dirusak oleh pantatmu nuna. ."

" kue ?" dia mengedipkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri, imuut pikir Kyuhyun.

" berdirilah. ."

sungmin dengan patuh berdiri dan  
braakkkkk  
suara sesuatu yang terjatuh saat dia berdiri dari duduknya,

" OMMO. . . "

"yaa itu tadinya kue ku "

" mmi~mianhae . . mianhae Hobbae-shi aku benar - benar tidak sengaja, eottokee? aku bahkan tak tahu kalau ada kue yang mungil begini di kursi ini, hhik eottokee?"

kyuhyun tertawa kecil menyaksikan yeoja itu dengan gugup mengumpulkan cake mungil yang seratus persen telah melancarkan ambisi Kyuhyun berhasil.

" tak ada gunanya nuna, aku telah jomblo tahun ini. . ." katanya memasang poker facenya.

" hhik . . mianhae hobbae-shi. . aku . . ."

" Cho Kyuhyun . ."

"ne?"

"namaku Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin nuna. ."

" kau mengenalku ?"

" tentu saja, tadinya nama itu tadinya calon kekasih ku. . ."

"aa. . ." sungmin manggut mengerti, tak menyadarikah kalau namja di depannya tengah menahan nafas sekarang?

" kau masih tak mengerti maksudku?"

" kau jomblo karna ku, aku minta maaf kyuhyun-shi, aku akan minta maaf pada yeojamu. ."

" kau akan memaafkannya jika kau di posisinya?"

" tentu saja tidak. ."

"maka dari itu aku akan jomblo, mungkin aku akan berakhir dengan bunuh diri habis ini, aku lelah "

" ANDWEE, hhik jangan kyuhyun~shi, A. ~Aku minta maaf, biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku. . hhik . ." mukanya memerah karna menahan tangis. .

" baiklah. . . jadilah pacarku. . ."

" nee. . .?"

" kau tentu tak ingin aku jomblo kan?"

sungmin menggeleng

" kue itu tadinya untukmu, maka dari itu jadilah pacarku Lee Sungmin . ."

sungmin terdiam, muka yang tadi memerah makin merona hebat semerah tomat, kyuhyun cukup bangga dengan pemandangan itu. .

tapi sejenak fikiran kyuhyun kosong. .

"mianhae Kyuhyun - shi, aku tak bisa. ."

sungmin bergegas pergi dari sana, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terpaku. tangannya mengepal setangkai bunga mawar dengan duri yang melukai telapak tangannya,

Ditolak? Sama sekali belum ada terukir di buku dosa namja tampan itu.

Dia tersenyum, bukan menyeringai lebih tepatnya. .

" aku belum kalah Lee Donghae, dan aku tak biasa kalah Lee Sungmin,

**T.B.C ding**

Aduuhhh. . . makin aneeh ceritanya, ga ada yang review kah?

Yuwdahlah saia yaa begini saja, ga ada yang suka saia bakal tetep publish juga, ga ada yang bias mencegah saia, hahahahah

Yaa begitulah saia adanya.

Buat readers, siapapun itu. . hhik jangan panggil saia Thor ne, saia Lala. . udah itu saja. .

GOMAWO UDAH BACA

REVIEW JUSEYO

:D

**Zweupzhella/ Lala**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ZWE Present . . ._**

kyumin

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae, Cho Hyukjae, Kim Jungmo, Cho Heechul, Cho Hangeng, etc

**SARANGHAE YEONGWONHI**

CHAPTER 3

drama, romance gagal, dan lain²

_**kau menyakitiku dengan kejujuran mu Kyunie, andai kau tahan aku dengan satu kata KAJJIMA meski berbohong aku akan bertahan dengan lukaku/ kita usai Ming, mianhae. . 1000 kali ku teriakkan kajjima, tapi kau tak menoleh/**_

* * *

**Author POV**

"Bagaimana dengan yang tadi Kyu?" namja itu bertanya dengan muka penasaran tingkat tinggi.

" menurut mu bagaimana Hyung? Apa muka ku terlihat sedang ber euphoria karna berhasil sekarang begitu? Ck jangan membuat ku makin malas hari ini Hyung,"

" hahah jeongmal? Kau ditolak begitu?"

"diam kau Siwon – shi "

" baiklah maafkan aku, bagaimana dengan yang tadi? Bukan kah itu trik mu paling jitu? Aku meragukan kekalahanmu Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak berbohongkan?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

" oh oke, yaa kau gagal, santai saja. . jangan membunuhku dengan tatapan medusa mu Kyu. Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya? Kau menyerah ?"

"apa aku terlihat seperti itu Siwon – shi?'

"ck, kau selalu saja suka membalikan pertanyaan ku. Oke lalu apa selanjutnya?"

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya, entah mengapa yeoja kali ini agak menyita perhatiannya.

" Kyu . . "

"eungh ?"

" bukan kah itu yeoja mu?"

"sungmin?" kepala Kyuhyun langsung tegak, menoleh ke arah telunjuk Siwon.

" bukan, Vic. . "

" ck, aku sedang bosan dengan tampangnya. .?"

" benarkah? Bukankah kau sudah 3 hari tidak bertemu dengannya? Ini rekor baru mu Kyu. ."

" bosan . ."

" dia menuju kemari Kyu, bersiap sajalah. . . "

" chagy~ah. . . bogoshipo . . "

" nado chagy, kenapa kau kesini eumm?" kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut pirang Victoria sementara yeoja itu makin menyurukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

" cck . . . " siwon mendecih disambut helaan nafas panjang dari Kyuhyun.

" kau jarang membalas sms chagy, jarang mengangkat telfon ku, aku hanya merindukanmu. . kenapa jarang sekali membalas sms ku eum?"

" aku bayak tugas akhir – akhir ini "

" misi baru lebih tepatnya. ."

"apa maksudmu siwon-ah?" Vic mengakat mukanya dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"cckk bukan apa – apa jangan dengar kan dia chagy,. . " Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh sintal milik Victoria dan memandang tajam pada Siwon. Sementara namja tampan itu hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

" saranghae. . . "

" bagaimana kalau ketempat biasa malam ini?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan mulut menyunggingkan senyum mesum.

" jeongmal? Ne. . "

" nanti malam ku jemput, siap kan diri mu yang canti Vic chagy. Sekarang pulanglah, aku ada jadwal setelah ini, kan Hyung . " Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan Siwon, dan Vic mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun, menunggu jawaban Siwon,

" mungkin. . ."

Victoria yang tidak puas, hanya mendengus dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

" aku pulang chagy. . ."

" ne . . "

" kau menyusahkan ku Siwon – shi. . "

"harusnya kau yang menyusahkan ku, kau tahu tadi yeoja mu, ah bukan calon yeoja mu yang gagal menoleh kemari, dan ku lihat ekspresinya hanya datar Kyu. Menyerah sajalah, bukankah yang tadi sudah cukup seksi?"

" benarkah? Sungmin maksudmu?" mana dia ?"

Kyuhyun mencari – cari keberadaan yeoja itu diantara banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang.

" dia sudah pergi. . "

"aissh benarkah? Ck apa dia akan salah paham hyung?"

" kau cukup PD untuk itu, sayangnya tidak. ."

"kau membuat emosiku makin bertambah"

"terserah. . ah benar juga, ku lihat dari kemaren Donghae juga dekat dengan yeoja itu, apa kalian bertaruh untuk mendapatkannya? Kenapa tidak mengajak – ngajak aku eoh?"

PLAAKKK. .

" yaa dongsaeng kurang ajar, apa yang kau lakukan?"

" apa yang kau bilang eoh? Tentu saja Sungmin itu yeojaku, dan kenapa dengan Donghae? Ku patahkan lehernya jika dia berani menyakiti Nunaku. "

" berarkah karma nunamu Kyuniee?"

Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun dengan senyum jokernya. Sementara ekspresi Kyuhyun makin menajam mengingat Donghae yang akhir – akhir ini memang jarang ada untuk mereka berdua, dan setahu Kyuhyun nunanya sedang berada di Paris dari kemaren dengan eommanya. Dan biasanya hanya ada dua kubu yang akan dikunjungi namja ikan itu, kalau tidak nunanya nya yaa dongsaengnya yaitu Kyuhyun, dan benar sedari kemaren tak ada namja itu muncul dihadapannya. Mencurigakan tentu saja.

" hyung . . . " kyuhyun berteriak saat kepala namja yang jadi pemikirannya barusan melewati mereka berdua.

" ah Kyu. . siwon-ah. . "

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan hyung?"

" aku sedang duduk di depanmu Kyu. ." sahut donghae sambil meminum minuman Siwon dengan rakusnya.

" tadinya sebelum ku panggil. ."

"ahh, aku mau ke kelas. "

"bukankan kita sekarang duduk di depan kelas yang akan kita masuki hyung? Kau tadi ke arah sana " tunjuk Kyuhyun.

" ah. . aku ada urusan tadi sebentar Kyu, Siwon – ah ternyata yeoja taksiranmu berteman dengan sungmin ne. ."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama sungmin menegakkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

" jeongmal? Kibumie?" Siwon nampak sumringah mengingat yeoja dingin itu.

" ne, kemaren aku bertemu mereka berdua di perpustakaan Negara, aku kebetulan kesana dan bertemu mereka berdua. "

" sejak kapan kau mau ke perpus hyung? Sejak kapan kau hobi membaca?"

" eunggh mungkin sejak kemaren hehe, ah matta aku harus menjemput Hyukie ke bandara, kau mau ikut Kyu. ."

" ck kau saja lah hyung, aku sedang malas bertemu eomma sekarang."

" anak durhaka "

Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, di sebuah taman yang mungkin Kyuhyun juga baru pertama kalinya kesini, bukan tampa alas an namja itu pergi ke taman membuang waktunya. Tapi karna yeoja mungil itu, lihatlah badan mungilnya tampak makin kecil saat menenteng tas gitar yang hampir sama besarnya dengan badan mungilnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan saat kaki mungil Sungmin tak sanggup menopang berat dari gitar itu, dia hampir terjatuh kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan berat tubuhnya dari belakang.

" hati – hati . . " tubuh sungmin menegang saat dua lengan kekar tersebut mengunci perutnya dari belakang, dengan reflek Sungmin menyentakkan tas gitarnya ke belakang dan menimbulkan bunyi puuk agak nyaring di ikuti teriakan kesakitan yang lebih nyaring.

" Awwwhhh. . . "

" OMMO. . yak apa yang kau lakukan namja mesum, dasar maniak. . mati saja kau. ."

Sungmin dengan tangan mungilnya memukul – mukul namja yang sedari tadi menutup mukanya dengan lengan menghindari pukulan bertubi – tubi milik Sungmin.

" YYak hentikan, nuna kau menyakitiku. . " Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kuat mencengkram kedua tangan itu agar berrhent memukuli tubuhnya.

" Kyuhyun – shi. . "

"ne ini aku sungmin – ah, bukan ahjushi mesum, kau sungguh hebat membela diri. "

" mianhae Kyuhyun – shi aku benar – benar tidak sengaja, aku benar – benar tidak tahu kalau itu kau, lagian kau kenapa memelukku sembarangan eoh? Kau mesum. . " mulut mungil itu mengkerucut lagi.

" ck, siapa juga yang memelukmu nuna, kau hampir jatuh dan aku hanya menyelamatkan mu, itu saja "

"benarkah? Mianhae. . aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun – shi, maafkan aku. . "

"ck sudah lah, aisshh pipiku sangat perih. . "

"ommo, mukamu luka Kyuhyun – shi, aku benar – benar tidak sengaja, benar – benar maafkan aku, biarkan aku mengobati lukamu, "

Sungmin menyeret kyuhyun kesebuah kursi taman, dia berlalu sejenak dan kembali lagi membawa sebuah lap dan es batu. Kyuhyun meringis pelan saat dingin e situ menyentuh lukanya.

" ck tubuhmu mungil kenapa kekuatannya dahsyat sekali?"

" jangan mengejekku, diamlah lukamu masih mengeluarkan darah. " kyuhyun memilih diam dan mengamati wajah dengan kulit mulus yang ada di depannya.

" yeoja yang menakjubkan, kenapa ada bibir semungil dan semerah itu? Seo atau Vic saja sudah memeakai pewarna tidak pernah semenarik ini, ckk aku akan gila bila mengingat bibir milik yeoja ini. Aissshhhhhhh. . Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar mengusap rambutnya, mengacak – acaknya. Sementara yeoja yang sedari tadi menatapnya hanya bias cengoh.

" apa masih sakit kyuhyun – shi? Kepalamu juga kena pukulan ku tadi?" sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya.

' mata kelinci itu lagi, ck . . '

" tidak, aku sudah baikan, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan gitarmu itu Nuna?"

" ah ini?" tunjuk sungmin di ikuti oleh anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

" tidak banyak, aku hanya bias main gitar dan sedikit bernyanyi untuk orang – orang yang mau melihatku, itu saja" kata sungmin tersenyum kecil.

" benarkah? Kau bias bermain gitar? Aku sangat suka pada yeoja yang bermain gitar."

Tubuh sungmin bergetar. .

" _Min, aku suka melihat yeoja bermain gitar "_

" hei ada apa denganmu, bernyanyilah, aku mau lihat kemampuanmu bermain gitar. . "

Sungmin tersentak, buru – buru dia keluarkan gitar miliknya, dengan lembut mmebawanya ke dekapan dan mengambil posisi, sementara Kyuhyun memandang dengan wajah penasarannya.

_Dan hanbondo mar-han jogopjiman  
Sasil marya nan geunare i simjangi ttwineun-gol neukkyosso  
Choeumbuto nan al su issosso  
Hwaksinhal sun obsotjiman imi urin jonghejin unmyong gatasso_

_Sarangeun negero wa_  
_Noreul ikkeuneun siganeuro_  
_Yongwonhi kkeji anneun_  
_Kkumman gatasso jongmal kkumman gataso_

_Choeum mannan geunareul giokhe_  
_Nuni busige bitnadon geuron nare nege wajwotdon_  
_Gomawo niga nege wajwoso_

_Choeumbuto nan al su issosso_  
_Hwaksinhal sun obsotjiman imi urin jonghejin unmyong gatasso_

_Sarangeun negero wa_  
_Noreul ikkeuneun siganeuro_  
_Yongwonhi kkeji anneun_  
_Kkumman gatasso jongmal kkumman gataso_

_Nal bomyo utneun no iroke joheun nal_  
_We nunmuri nalkka ne nuneneun_

_Yongwonhi kkeji aneul_  
_Kkumigil bare neul byonchi ankireul_  
_Sarangi momuneun got_  
_Uri hamkke hal siganeuro_  
_Yongwonhi byonchi aneul_  
_Kkumman gatasso negen kkumman gataso_

_Choeum mannan geunareul giokhe_  
_Nuni busige bitnadon geuron nare niga wajwoso_  
_Gomawo jongmal_

_ONEW in Your ayes_

Kyuhyun terpana, dia tak menyangka bibir mungil itu bias membawakan lagu dengan sempurnanya, seakan penjiwaannya sangat dalam. Kyuhyun bukan lagi melancarkan obsesinya, mungkin kini lebih tepatnya kini dia kagum dengan Sungmin, seorang yeoja yang mungkin belum ada dalam daftar mantan Kyuhyun yang bias menyanyi dengan baik, bergitar dengan sempurna, dan membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terpana.

"kau sangat hebat. . " kyuhyun bertepuk tangan dengan beberapa puluh pasang mata yang ikut menyaksikan konser mini sederhana ala sungmin.

" hehe. . terimakasih. ." sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya, sementara orang – orang berlalu setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada topi pink yang sungmin telungkupkan, kyuhyun menelwatkan itu.

" kau mengamen?" Tanya kyuhyun mengamati sungmin yang megumpulkan lembaran uangnya dan menyimpannya di tas.

" aku hidup dengan ini " sungmin tersenyum singkat.

DEG

' kau menunjukkan lagi sikap yang membuatku makin aneh Lee Sungmin. '

" apa kau tidak lelah? Kenapa harus mengamen, kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan lain Lee Sungmin?" buru kyuhyun

" kau ingat? Aku masih anak kuliah, kerja dimana yang membutuhkan yeoja yang hanya punya waktu searoh hari Kyuhyun – shi "

" kenapa harus dengan mengamen?"

" hanya ini yang ku bias, setidaknya untuk saat ini "

Kyuhyun memandang sendu pada yeoja yang tampak ringkih saat ini,

" ah malam ini sangat lengang, mungkin aku akan datang lagi besok, aku harus pulang Kyuhyun shi, maksudku pindah taman. . "

Sungmin mulai melangkah dan mulai risih saat kaki panjang namja itu kur mengekor di belakangnya.

" aku ikut, oh iya siapa yang mengajarimu bermain gitar? Kau menguasai gitar itu ku rasa " katanya sambil mengiringi langkah Sungmin. Sungmin berhenti dan membuat Kyuhyun otomatis ikut berhenti.

" tunanganku Kyuhyun – shi, dia sangat hebat bermain gitar " sungmin menyunggingkan senyum bangganya sambil kembali berjalan, dan tak sadar saat kaki – kaki panjang milik Kyuhyun tak lagi mengikutinya. Kyuhyun terdiam, serasa sebuah tamparan keras yang membuat rahangnya kaku. Dia mendadak lumpuh, hatinya seakan dicubit menerima kenyataan yeoja obsesinya sudah bertunangan, Heell ! apa ini ?

**T B C**

* * *

**balasan Review non login  
**

**PaboGirl :** hehe yaa begitulah FF abal - abal yang menurut saia ga layak baca, hahah . .

mereka pisah? entah lah,orang ceritanya masih ngambang yaa. . hehe gomawo udah baca. . ntar pasti jelas kok kalo udah END

** Guest** : ini udah lanjut chingu . . Entahlah, apakah Kyuhyun mandul ato kagak? kita tanya uri Kyunie aja ne review lagi ne hehe . .

lanjutannya, meski ga rame review, buat pemula seperti saia ini udah cukup bikin saia lonjak - lonjak gaje kok, hehe. .

cah mari kita berteman, di twitter atau di Line, Okke . . sun sayang jewels

**review juseyo**


	4. Chapter 4

" _tunanganku Kyuhyun – shi, dia sangat hebat bermain gitar " sungmin menyunggingkan senyum bangganya sambil kembali berjalan, dan tak sadar saat kaki – kaki panjang milik Kyuhyun tak lagi mengikutinya. Kyuhyun terdiam, serasa sebuah tamparan keras yang membuat rahangnya kaku. Dia mendadak lumpuh, hatinya seakan dicubit menerima kenyataan yeoja obsesinya sudah bertunangan, Heell ! apa ini ?_

**_ZWE Present . . ._**

kyumin

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae, Cho Hyukjae, Kim Jungmo, Cho Heechul, Cho Hangeng, etc

**SARANGHAE YEONGWONHI**

CHAPTER 4

drama, romance gagal, dan lain²

" Kyu, kau tidak makan? Eomma menunggu dibawah Kyu "

" Kyu, apa nuna boleh masuk ?"

Eunhyuk yang masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar mewah Kyuhyun tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari dongsaeng satu – satunya itu.

" Nuna masuk Kyu. . " dengan pelan Eunhyuk memutar handle pintu dan pemandangan yang sangat jarang pernah Eunhyuk lihat adalah saat dimana Kyuhyun dengan muka datar dan dingin memenadang jauh keluar jendela, mengabaikan kamar yang kusut dan mengabaikan makanan yang semalam telah dibawa oleh maid yang sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh namja itu.

" heii. . ada apa hmm?" se evil apapun namja di depannya, Eunhyuk sebagai nuna tentu saja menyayangi adiknya disbanding siapapun, dengan lembut Eunhyuk menyentuh rambut Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya pelan. Kyuhyun tersentak saat tangan halus itu terasa hangat dikepalanya, Kyuhyun jarang seperti ini, jarang diperhatikan oleh eommanya yang sibuk dengan bisnis keluarga yang Kyuhyun fikir tak akan pernah habisnya kalau pun 7 keturunan lewat dibawah kyuhyun dan nunanya, serakah? Entahlah, mereka berdua sudah lelah memikirkannya.

"nuna . . "

"eummh . . "

" apa yang nuna lakukan dikamarku ?" Kyuhyun memutar kursinya memandang sang nuna yang masih setia berada didepannya.

" ck tentu saja nuna mengkhawatirkan mu Kyu, kau bahkan tak keluar kamar semenjak semalam, ada masalah apa hmm ? apa kau mau membaginya dengan nuna?"

" apa nuna sangat mencintai Donghae Hyung?"

" yaa pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja nuna mencintai dia Kyu, kau kan tahu dia seperti nafas untuk nuna. Kenapa menanyakan itu? Nuna sudah 2 tahun bertunangan Kyu, dan 4 tahun berpacaran. Kau aneh "

" apa yang kau rasakan jika Hyung memperhatikan seorang yeoja sama seperti dia memperhatikanmu?"

" maksudmu?" kening Eunhyuk bertaut bingung.

" tidak, ini hanya seandainya. . " Kyuhyun memotong dengan cepat.

" ah tentu saja nuna marah, ck coba saja kalau si ikan itu berani selingkuh, akan kubunuh generasi penerus Lee itu. " kata eunhyuk berapi – api, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk, sangat lucu.

" nuna . . . " Kyuhyun kembali merengek, dan merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk, menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut sang nuna.

"ck manja sekali. . "

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengusap rambut ikal halus milik Namsaengnya.

"aku hanya takut, aku tak menyangka kalau gadis itu sangat menakutkan nuna, aku takut kau terluka. . ku harap ini hanya bohongan saja, spekulasiku memang sering salah, ku harap ini juga salah nuna. . " lirih Kyuhyun yang tak terdengar oleh Eunhyuk.

" Min. . "

" Donghae Sunbae . . apa yang ka lakukan disini?" sungmin sedikit terkejut saat seorang prince kampus menyapanya saat tengah bekerja seperti sekarang ini. Donghae memicingkan matanya, air mukanya terlihat perih, sementara senyum manis itu makin membuat luka di hati Donghae menganga.

" apa yang Sunbae lakukan disini?"

" aku hanya kebetulan lewat Min, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

" kebetulan lewat disini sunbae? Ah aku hanya bekerja, kebetulan sekarang aku libur dan yaa hanya bekerja. " sungmin kembali menekuni pekerjaanya mencuci piring disebuah kedai deukbokhi di pinggir jalan. Cukup ramai dengan pejalan kaki yang ingin behenti penat saat pulang bekerja atau sekedar jalan – jalan untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Donghae memejamkan matanya lelah.

" Sungmin – ah kau sudah makan?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan.

" ah belum waktunya makan sunbae, pekerjaan ku masih banyak, hehe mungkin sejam atau satu setengah jam lagi. . " Sungmin kembali menekuni piring – piring nya yang menumpuk.

" kau berkeringat. . " dengan lembut Donghae mengusap pipi dan kening yeoja itu dengan tangannya mencoba mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di pelipis dan pipi yeoja itu, semburat merah menjalar di pipi mulus itu, sungmin tergagap sementara donghae tersenyum lembut.

" s~sunbae. . "

" kajja kita makan Min, tinggalkan sejenak piring – piring itu "

" changkamman . . Sunba~sunbae nanti aku di. . dimarahi oleh bosku" donghae yang tidak peduli terus menarik tangan mungil nya dan masuk kembali ke kedai.

" ahjumma, aku akan membayar kerja yeoja cantik ini untuk makan dengan ku satu jam saja, keluarkan makananmu yang paling enak di sini."

ahjumma itu hanya mengangguk senang dan bergegas ke belakang, sungmin hanya tertunduk malu, malu karma saat dia tengah bekerja, di hampiri sosok namja tampan, dan diperhatikan semua pelanggan, jangan lupa saat Donghae meminta izin dengan suara yang tidak bias dibilang pelan. Andai donghae tahu perasaan sungmin menjadi hangat saat itu juga.

" min dimakan . . "

" n~ ne sunbae, jeongmal gomawo. ."

" ne ceonma, makan yang banyak Min . . " donghae dengan lembut mengusap sejenak rambut halus milik Sungmin, menimbulkan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya yang cubby, donghae hanya tersenyum ringan dan melanjutkan makannya.

" gimana? Enak ?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, sementara Donghae tidak jadi menyuap makanannya dan sibuk memandang wajah lucu sungin yang menggembung di bagian pipinya karma dia memasukkan makanannya dengan sangat banyak sehingga mulut mungilnya penuh dan sesak. Donghae kembali tersenyum, bukan senyum lucu tapi senyum miris lebih tepatnya.

" pelan – pelan min "

" hehe ne sunbae, aku hanya takut waktu kerjaku terpakai, hehe "

" heiii kita makan baru 5 menit Min, aku minta waktu 1 jam Min, bukan 1 menit. . yaa kau sangat menggemaskan " dengan gemas Donghae mencubit pipi Sungmin, sungmin hanya merengut tidak suka.

' sangat lembut, kapan terakhir aku menyentuh pipi bulat ini' fikir Donghae.

Sementara sungmin hanya melongo melihat tangan itu mengusap pipinya, bukan apa – apa hanya tangan itu mengantarkan rasa hangat dan nyaman di hatinya, Sungmin membiarkan rasa hangat itu, merindukannya.

" apa kau sudah selesai Min?"

"ne sunbae, jeongmal khamsahamnida. . " sungmin membungkuk dengan sopan, perutnya kenyang dan yang terpenting dia punya tenaga lebih untuk mengerjakan piring yang tersisa yang makin menumpuk 2 kali lipat, kedai itu kini lengang, karma jam makan sudah lewat. Meninggalkan 2 sosok namja yeoja itu disana.

" sunbae, bolehkan aku kembali bekerja?"

" ah ne. . tentu saja, kembali lah, istirahat jika lelah, jangan paksakan tubuhmu Min. kau kurus seperti ini. Arasso?"

" ne arasso sunbae. . " sungmin tersenyum kecil, perhatian kecil memang, tapi sungmin sangat jarang mendapatkannya, hampir tidak pernah lebih tepatnya.

" Min. " donghae kembali memanggil saat sosok yeoja itu mulai membalikkan badannya. Sungmin berbalik.

" ne sunbae. .?"

" bisakah. . eum bisakah kau memanggilku Oppa?" Tanya Donghae dengan penuh permohonan.

" ne?"

" jangan memanggilku sunbae, kita kan bukan di kampus Min. "

" aaa. . ne Oppa. . gomawo untuk makan siangnya, aku permisi Donghae oppa" sungmin mengiyakan permohonan yang agak aneh dari namja itu.

" ne ceonma . . whaithing Lee Sungmin" Donghae tak bias menghilangkan rasa senang di hatinya saat permintaan konyolnya disetujui yeoja berwajah kelinci itu.

' ini kah yang dimaksud Kyuhyun hae. .?' mata itu tampak terluka menyaksikan senyum di bibir namja itu.

" Lee Sungmin. . "

" kyuhyun shi " sungmin sedikit terkejut saat namja tampan itu menyapanya di taman itu, jangan bilang Kyuhyun juga kebetulan lewat di taman ini, karma semalam saat mereka bertemu bukanlah di taman ini.

" apa kau akan menyanyi lagi?"

" eumm tentu saja. " katanya dengan senyum riang, kyuhyun menghangat di pipinya. Senyuman yang tulus, yang jarang Kyuhyun peroleh kecuali dari nuna nya di saat – saat tertentu pula.

" boleh aku ikut?" tawar namja itu.

" yaa apa kau akan ikut malu dengan ku, tidak jangan. . ini bukan dunia mu Kyuhyun – shi. ." tolak sungmin mentah – mentah.

" heii tentu saja aku ingin mencoba mencari uang juga, kita berkolaborasi maksudku,"

" dan membagi hasil mengamenku begitu? Tidak terimakasih" rungut yeoja itu, kyuhyun tergelak, yaa beberapa lembar won itu belum uang namanya bagi namja itu.

" tidak. . aku hanya ikut berkolaborasi untuk menyumbangkan suaraku."

" kau bisa bernyanyi?" mata kelinci itu menyipit meremehkan.

" yak kau meremehkan ku nuna kelinci? Kau akan terkagum – kagum dengan suaraku, ku pastikan itu"

Sungmin mencibir, sombong sekali.

" baiklah, kau mau bernyanyi apa?"

" hope is a dream that doesn't sleep, kau tahu?"

Sungmin mengangguk " tentu saja, namja itu adalah namja idaman ku, yaa meskipun kalah tampan dengan tunangan ku Kyuhyun – shi"

Kyuhyun terdiam, lagi – lagi yeoja itu mengingatkan dia kalau misinya agak sedikit terkendala.

" mulailah. . aku akan mulai bernyanyi."

Tangan halus itu mulai memetik senar – senar gitarnya. Matanya memandang gerak tangannya, sementara Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya saat intro lagu itu mulai dimainkan. Demi tuhan, kyuhyun baru pertama kalinya bertingkah seperti ini, dia gugup? Hei seorang kyuhyun gugup bernyanyi untuk tak lebih dari 40 orang yang baru saja mengerumuni mereka? Entahlah, mungkin Kyuhyun makin gugup saat mata itu memandang dalam mata Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan untuk mulai bernyanyi. Kyuhyun menarik nafas . . dan

_Na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen  
Misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo  
Na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen  
Sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo  
Oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman  
Himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun  
Ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli  
Naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana  
Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom  
Neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon  
Dasi ileoseol geoya  
Naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul  
Himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon  
Huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum  
Neul naui gyeoteseo geurimjacheoreom  
Joyonghi neoneun naegero waseo  
Na apahaneunji maeil oerounji  
Geuriumeuro neoneun naege danyeoga  
Sesangi nal ulge haedo naneun gwaenchana  
Hangsang niga naui gyeote isseunigga  
Meonjicheoreom chueoki byeonhaeseo ddeonalgga  
Geujeo useumyeo maeumeul dalraeeo bwado  
Sueobsi neomeojyeo biteuldaedo  
Naneun ireohgeseo itjana  
Nae mam hanabbuninde  
Himdeul ddaemyeon niga ireohge himi dwaejulrae  
Neoreul hyanghae yeongwonhi  
Ireohge sangcheo soke seulpeumdeuleul samkinchae  
Miso jitneun nae moseubeul neoege boyeo julge  
Ijeneun apeuji ana  
Eonjena neowa hamgge irugopeun kkum ango  
Galsu eobdeon jeopyeoneseo neoreul bulreobolgge  
Nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul_

Lagu itu dengan sempurna dibawakan oleh Kyuhyun, dan jangan lupakan mulut menganga sungmin yang tidak menyangka bahwa namja tampan itu mempunyai suara semerdu itu, Kyuhyun benar suaranya memang sangat indah, sungmin saja kalah, suara tepuk tangan orang – orang yang makin ramai membuat 2 pasang mata itu menoleh secara bersamaan, menghindari kontak mata lebih jauh seakan di sana hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Berlembar – lembar uang masuk ke dalam topi pink yang sedari tadi berada di kaki mereka berdua, ini malam luar biasa bagi sungmin.

" huuu sekali lagi " permintaan ramai penonton.

" suaramu sangat indah Kyuhyun – shi " pujian sungmin membuat wajah namja itu makin memerah sampai ke telinga. Demi apa kyuhyun malam ini sangat diluar kebiasaanya selama ini,

" baiklah satu lagu lagi untuk yeoja kelinci pemetik gitar yang cantik ini " perkataan Kyuhyun disambut riuh rendah suara teriakan penonton. Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung.

" only one nya boa Min. ."

Malam makin larut, dengan wajah sumringah yeoja itu mulai menghitung lembaran uangnya yang dia dapat berkali lipat dari biasanya. Kyuhyun cukup berbangga akan hari ini, yaa bias dikata uang itu sebagian hasil nya bukan? Tapi demi Misi, kyuhyun rela keringat pertamanya terbayarkan dengan senyum manis yeoja itu, hatinya berdesir halus, kau yakin ini hanya misi Kyunie?'

" waah daebaak ini malam terbaikku Kyuhyun – shi, kau lihat haha sangat banyak sekali, aku rasanya ingin tersenyum pada semua orang malam ini. Hehe "

Sungmin menyimpan uangnya ke dalam tas dan mulai berkemas, Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya dengan cermat, yeoja iu unik. Berikutnya jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak kencang tak terkendali.

" kajja Kyu ku traktir kau es krim sepuasnya. ." dengan cepat yeoja itu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya dengan susah payah, karma kedua tangannya kini berisi bukan, satu tangan Kyuhyun dan satu lagi tas gitar kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti dari belakang sementara matanya tak bias berpindah dari tautan tangan mereka.

" cah kita sudah sampai, kau mau rasa apa Kyu?" sungmin menoleh karna Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kyu. . ?" ah Kyuhyun mulai bisa kembali kedunianya sekarang mungkin.

" ne? "

" kau mau rasa apa? "

" yang dua chup ukuran jumbo strawberry itu bukan untukku?"

" annie . . itu pesananku Kyu" oh tuhan hari ini 4 kali sungmin memanggil namanya dengan menghilangkan logat formalnya. Kyuhyun mendongak tak percaya, tubuh kurus itu bisakah menghabiskan 2 chup es krim sebanyak itu?

" baiklah aku coklat ukuran biasa saja. ."

" haha kau memang baik, aku khawatir kau juga akan memesan ukuran jumbo Kyu, aku tidak mau membuang uangku banyak – banyak untuk mentraktir mu." Senyum Kyuhyun luntur saat jawaban sungmin sedikit menggelitik hatinya, ck dasar yeoja mungil tak tahu terimakasih, bukankah itu hasil kerja keras mereka?

" kenapa melamun Kyu, habiskan es krimmu. . itu tanda terimakasihku untukmu. "

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, dia menarik kembali ucapan tidak tahu terimakasih yeoja itu. Siapa yang menyangka hanya dengan suara malam ini Kyuhyun menang beberapa langkah, kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu menang dari apa dan siapa, tapi yang pasti dia sangat bahagia malam ini. Bernyanyi berdua,Makan es krim berdua dan menyaksikan senyum yang tak pernah luntur sedari tadi dari yeoja itu demi tuhan baru kali ini Kyuhyun benar – benar menikmatinya, andai bisa berhenti kyuhyun mau dunainya stop sampai hari itu saja.

" kenapa mengikutiku lagi?" cemberut yeoja itu. Kaki – kaki panjang nya tak bisa berkompromi, padahal mereka sudah berjanji berpisah tadi di kedai kecil tempat mereka makan es krim itu, tapi entah mengapa sekarang Kyuhyun malah kembali mengikuti kaki mungil sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang sam sekali tidak gatal. Hari ini dia puas menyaksikan berbagai macam ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah yang menyita perhatian Kyuhyun akhir – akhir ini. Tersenyum hangat, cemberut, merengut, tertawa, bahagia, judes, lugu dan polos. Kenapa makin banyak yang ingin Kyuhyun nikmat dari yeoja ini?

" aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman sampai dirumah, itu saja"

" terserah kau saja Kyu" sungmin terus melanjutkan jalan kakinya.

Sungmin sedikit terperanjat saat telapak tangan hangat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya.

" biar ku bawakan" kyuhyun mengambil alih tas gitar miliknya. Sungmin hanya diam dan membiarkan hartanya di tangan namja itu, berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

" gomawo Kyuhyun – shi, sudah mau menemaniku dan mengantarku pulang . " Kyuhyun tak menjawab, fikirannya galau, bagaimana mungkin. .

"heii apa yang kau lihat? Ini tak seburuk itu Kyu, jangan merendahkan tempat tinggalku" bibir itu kembali mengerucut indah.

" kau tinggal disini?" lirih Kyuhyun

" yaa. . begitulah"

" dengan keluarga mu. ."

" hanya bayangan ku yang menjadi keluarga ku Kyu, itupun kalau ada cahaya di dekatku, selebihnya aku sendiri "

Sungmin tersenyum miris,

" aku masuk dulu "

Sungmin berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandang kosong rumah ah lebih tepatnya gubuk mungil yang mungkin akan roboh saat angin berhembus agak kencang, menyedihkan. Kenapa kehidupan yeoja itu sangat miris sekali? Sementara kyuhyun terkurung dengan kemewahan milik keluarganya dan tidak pernah tersenyum dengan tulus untuk mensyukurinya, kenapa yeoja itu justru selalu tersenyum saat banyak ketidak adilan untuknya oleh tuhan?

Hati kyuhyun tercubit perih lagi kali ini, entah karma apa . . .

T. B. C

balasan review non login

**PaboGirl : salam kenal dear, hahah saia musti manggil sypa ini? pabo? kurang sopan sekali yaak, Entahlah apa hae suka sama uri Minnie? ne Hyukie itu nunanya si cho dear, nah loh bukannya hyukie disini juga cho yaa? seterahlah yaa, Kyuhyun cuman macarin Sungmin buat main - main? entahlah. . gomawo udah baca yaaaa . . . salam joyers . . :D**

**aduhh begitulah jadinya FF saia, makin kacau kah? review lah dear biar saia makin semangat bikin FF nya, dan jangan lupa mari kita berteman di FB, saia sangat bangga bisa berbagi kabar tentang Kyumin di Wall, saia juga suka chating tentang Kyumin tentunya**

**Fb saia : Zweupzhella zweuphie**

**alay kah nama FB saia, yaa begitulah saia,  
**

**saia juga punya page ndiri di FB teras fanfiction II namanya like yaa**

**disana saia juga bikin FF pendek berchapter, hehe tentang Kyumin juga pastinya,**

**page pertama saia di hack sama orang ga jelas yang ga tau perjuangan saia buat dapet like sebanyak itu**

**teras fanfiction namanya, yaa sekarang emang udah jadi page yadong sih, yaa begitulah kalau ga punya moral yaa main ambil punya orang dan sekarang malah jadiin wadah yang ga bener**

**kalau yang TERAS FANFICTION doang jangan di like yaa**

**TERAS FANFICTON II baru bolehkasih jempol, huohohohoho**

**BIG THANKS:**

**PaboGirl,Dewi. ,lilin sarang kyumin, ,park heeni, guest,minnie kyumin, , and buat silent readers yang masih berat buat koment. hehe makasih banyak buat dukungannya**

**SILENT READERS tersayang, kasih lah komen walau satu huruf ne, sayangnya saia ga nerima kritikan hahahah**

**ga asiik?**

**yaa begitu lah saia adanya**

**sign**

**LALA/ ZWE**


	5. still flashback

_kyuhyun terkurung dengan kemewahan milik keluarganya dan tidak pernah tersenyum dengan tulus untuk mensyukurinya, kenapa yeoja itu justru selalu tersenyum saat banyak ketidak adilan untuknya oleh tuhan?_

_Hati kyuhyun tercubit perih lagi kali ini, entah kara apa . . ._

* * *

**_ZWE Present . . ._**

kyumin

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae, Cho Hyukjae, Kim Jungmo, Cho Heechul, Cho Hangeng, etc

**SARANGHAE YEONGWONHI**

CHAPTER 5

drama, romance gagal, dan lain²

**STILL FLASHBACK**

**typo yaa maklumin lah, kadang tangan saia ga ikut seimbang sama jalan pemikiran saia yang sering bercabang**

**udah gitu aja**

**DONT LIKE? OUT !**

* * *

Eunhae Side

" chagy – ah ada apa eum? Tak biasanya, kau cukup banyak diam hari ini Hyukie " donghae dengan lembut menyapu rambut pirang milik yeojanya, yaa meskipun agak aneh dengan Euhyuk hari ini tapi Donghae seperti sedang tidak ingin merusak harinya, yaa dia akui dia bahagia hari ini.

" hae~ah"

" eumm. . ."

Eunhyuk menatap dalam mata namja ikan di depannya, Donghae mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Eunhyuk, menurunkan tangannya pada kedua pipi halus yang selalu di kagumi Donghae, meski tak seberisi pipi yeoja kelinci itu, heei tetap saja ini adalah favorit Donghae, eunhyuk sedikit memjamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan Donghae.

" aniyo, tidak jadi. " eunhyuk menepis dengan cepat tangan Donghae yang masih saja membuat pipinya menghangat.

Donghae sedikit terperanjat melihat skap Eunhyuk hari ini, ini juga bukan tanggal merahnya yeoja itu bukan, donghae hafal kapan saja mood yeoja itu kacau, tapi bukan kali ini, bahkan dia jauh lebih pendiam yang biasanya sangat cerewet dan ceria, ada yang aneh dengan Hyukjae kali ini.

" ada apa dengan mu Baby?" kata donghae lembut. Namja itu adalah namja yang tersabar yang pernah Eunhyuk tahu, tapi apa yang dia lihat kemaren membuat hatinya lumayan perih, donghae seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

" anniya, aku baik – baik saja. "

" kau tidak baik – baik saja chagy, katakana padaku, apa aku berbuat salah?"

'Kau mencoba menghianatiku kah Hae? Aku takut kau benar lari dan pergi dariku, aku mencintaimu, hanya dirimu, dan aku tak butuh apa – apa lagi'

Eunhyuk berbisik lirih di hatinya.

"Hyuk . . "

" aa, itu hanya sedikit kelelahan saja, yaa kelelahan Hae, hehe"

" jangan memaksakan tertawa baby, kau jelek kalau seperti ini" donhae terkikik geli.

" lalu kau akan meninggalkan aku kalau ada yang lebih cantik dari ku Lee Donghae, kau akan mencampakkan ku karena aku jelek?"

Donghae mengatupkan mulutnya, tawa lucunya menghilang dari wajahnya digantikan dengan raut tak percaya, euhyuk baru saja membentaknya?demi apa Donghae terkejut dengan reaksi yang diperlihatkan yeoja nya hari ini, heei mereka bahkan belum pernah bertengkar dengan suara yang keras seperti eunhyuk tadi, bukankah cukup membuat semua orang di café kampus ini menoleh kearah pasangan berdua ini kan?

" Hyukie ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini baby, apa yang mengganggu fikiranmu eoh?" mengabaikan semua orang Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya.

" m~mianhae hae – ah aku. . aku mian"

" gwenchana baby, kau ada masalah? Jangan memendamnya sendiri, aku tidak suka wajah ini menampilkan ekspresi tertekan seperti tadi. Aku hanya bercanda tadi chagy – ah, aku minta maaf kalau kat tersinggung" dengan lembut Donghae membawa yeoja itu ke pelukannya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menurut dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Donghae dengan posisi menyamping, mereka tengah duduk berdampingan sekarang di sofa café itu.

"anni hae, aku yang minta maaf sudah membentakmu, maafkan aku, hanya saja aku tak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. ." donghae tersenyum dan mencium rambut pirang itu.

" ada apa Hyukie?"

" hae – ah"

" ne baby "

" eungg. . kemaren kemaren kau kemana Hae?"

" apa itu yang membuat mu uring – uriingan hari ini Hyukie? Aiigoo aku bukan kah kemaren sudah bilang akan mengunjungi salah satu kedai kecil Hmm? Ada seseorang yang bilang makanannya disana enak chagy, aku kemaren hanya ingin membuktikannya, dan ternyata benar chagy, aku berencana mengajakmu kalau begitu, lain kali kita kesana berdua ne" dengan bangga Donghae menceritakan tentang 'kedai' itu pada Eunhyuk. Euhyuk tersenyum miris ' benarkah masakannya yang enak hae, atau gadis di sana yang membuat makanannya menjadi enak?'

" aku ga mau, dan jangan dating kesana lagi Hae. ." dengan cepat Eunhyuk menolak.

" whaeyo? Malah aku berencana untuk makan disana dengan mu baby, makanannya beneran enak, kamu pasti suka. . "

" aku bilang jangan dating lagi kesana. . "

" aigoo aiigoo . . arasso baby , arra . . kenapa hari ini sangat aneh sekali sih, bukan tanggalnya kan sayang ?" bisikan lirih Donghae di telinga yeoja itu sontak membuat Mukanya memerah, dengan sengaja Donghae menjilat halus telinga Eunhyuk yang makin membuat yeoja itu tersipu. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda yeojamu , itu lah yang donghae fakir sekarang.

" Hae~ah. . jangan menggodaku, kau sangat tahu bukan tanggal berapa merah ku? Aku malu. " donghae tertawa keras sambil membawa tubuh langsing da sintal yeoja itu ke dekapannya.

" haha tentu saja aku tahu baby, kau tahu kan aku cukup tersiksa selalu selama tanggal kurang ajar itu, ck. . jadi baby nanti malam di apartement kita ne "

Eunhyuk hanya mengiyakan dengan muka memerah, ck pasangan mesum tetap saja ga kemana – mana.

* * *

Kyumin Side

" ck kau lagi?"

" yaa apa salahnya? Aku hanya ingin ikut bernyanyi lagi nanti malam"

" tapi aku malas membawamu kyuhyun- ah, "

"pokoknya aku mau ikut nanti malam"

" sirreo. ."

"WAE?"

" kau hanya ingin mengambil perhatian mereka kan? Lalu nanti membawa gitar juga, dan mulai brenyanyi sendiri, andwee jangan ikut lagi"

" yak kau fikir aku mau dengan uang – uang receh seperti itu?"

" lalu kau punya maksud lain mengikutiku? Apa yang kau incar?"

" aku kan sudah bilang jadilah pacarku. ."

Muka sungmin memerah, entah kenapa ucapan langsung namja itu kini membuatnya sedikit susah bernafas.

" Yyak. . bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau Kyuhyun – shi?" dengan pelan yeoja itu memukul bahu Kyuhyun, menghilangkan gugupnya yang masih kentara bagi namja itu.

" aku tak menerima penolakan sayangnya. . "

" terserah kau saja. ." sungmin mulai berlalu dan tetap di ikuti namja itu.

" ck, apa alasanmu menolakku?"

" aku sudah bertunangan tentu saja. ."

" aissh selalu alasan itu, aku gay akin kau sudah memiliki tunangan seperti yang kau selalu bilang, itu alasanmu saja kan karma ingin menolakku. "

" yaa tentu saja aku jujur, aku benar – benar bertunangan Kyuhyun – ah. ." sungmin merengut tak suka saat ada orang yang meragukan kejujurannya.

" lihat ini. ." kyuhyun mengakat tinggi – tinggi tangan yeoja itu, menyentuh jari manisnya. Sungmin terperanjat, dia sangat tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan, walaupun itu ringan sekalipun. Yeoja itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi memegang gugup buku tebal kuliahnya.

" lepaskan tanganku Kyuhyun – ah"

" ini buktinya Min, tidak ada cincin di tangan mu, dan itu artinya kau sendiri, kau bohong"

" aku tidak bohong, dan aku tak pernah berbohong KYUHYUN – SHI "

" yaa kenapa kau, yaa kau menangis?" dengan gagap Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, menyentuh wajah mungil yang mulai memerah itu dan berusaha mengusap butiran bening yang menganak sungai dari pipinya. Tapi sungmin menepis dengan kasar.

" jangan menuduhku berbohong kyuhyun – shi, aku tak butuh kau percaya, tapi aku juga benci kau meragukannya, cukup mereka disana yang membenciku dan mengatakan aku pembual, aku benci dibilang pembohong, apa harus dengan cincin mengatakan bahwa kita sudah bertunangan, aku hanya tahu bahwa dia memiliki hatiku, dan aku menjaganya sampai sekarang, apa pedulimu aku tidak memiliki cincin pertunangan? Kau tertawa karna aku sangat miris? Hhik . . kau benar aku benar – benar miris di tinggal tampa kabar olehnya sementara aku selalu bediam diri disini menunggu dengan gugup dan bertanya – Tanya kabarnya. Aku menyedihkan kah? HHik . . . Aku membencimu. ."

Kyuhyun terdiam, bahkan dengan tampang melongo dia membiarkan yeoja itu berlalu sambil menangis meninggalkannya, otak cerdas Kyuhyun tak mampu memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Sungmin tadi, dia butuh ketenangan. Apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan yeoja mungil itu, kenapa begitu banyak rahasia dan beban yang di bawa tubuh mungilnya. Kenapa dia tidak memberikan satu bebannya untuk Kyuhyun, kyuhyun tersentak dengan pemikirannya, kenapa pul adia ingin ikut repot dengan masalah Sungmin, Kyuhyun orang yang cuek, dan dia berhasil mempertahankannya hingga hari ini, tapi kenapa ada yang perih di hatinya saat mengetahui hidup yeoja itu sangat jauh dari kata mulus? Kyuhyun sejenak tersenyum ' kalau kau tidak memberikan ku keterangan Lee Sungmin, maka aku yang akan mencari tahu keterangan itu sendiri, tak akan sulit ' seringai itu tersungging di bibir tebal nan kissable miliknya.

T.B.C

* * *

yaa tbc nya segitu aja dulu

hahah

ga tau kok makin kesini makin gaje yaak

apa karna **thank to my phone** belum publish juga

apa hubungannya?

ck

yang pasti big thanks buat yg udah review dan sider sayang

love pokok nya

chuuuuu

#monyong

**LALA/ ZWE**


	6. still flashback 2

_Kyuhyun terdiam, bahkan dengan tampang melongo dia membiarkan yeoja itu berlalu sambil menangis meninggalkannya, otak cerdas Kyuhyun tak mampu memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Sungmin tadi, dia butuh ketenangan. Apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan yeoja mungil itu, kenapa begitu banyak rahasia dan beban yang di bawa tubuh mungilnya. Kenapa dia tidak memberikan satu bebannya untuk Kyuhyun, kyuhyun tersentak dengan pemikirannya, kenapa pula dia ingin ikut repot dengan masalah Sungmin, Kyuhyun orang yang cuek, dan dia berhasil mempertahankannya hingga hari ini, tapi kenapa ada yang perih di hatinya saat mengetahui hidup yeoja itu sangat jauh dari kata mulus? Kyuhyun sejenak tersenyum ' kalau kau tidak memberikan ku keterangan Lee Sungmin, maka aku yang akan mencari tahu keterangan itu sendiri, tak akan sulit ' seringai itu tersungging di bibir tebal nan kissable miliknya._

* * *

**_ZWE Present . . ._**

**KYUMIN**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae, Cho Hyukjae, Kim Jungmo, Cho Heechul, Cho Hangeng, Lee Kangin, Leeteuk,Kim Yesung, Kim ryeowook,etc

**SARANGHAE YEONGWONHI**

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan, milik keluarga kecuali Euhyuk, selain Milik Donghae dia juga milik saia, FF murni punya saia

Udah gitu aja

drama, romance gagal, dan lain²

**STILL FLASHBACK**

**typo yaa maklumin lah, kadang tangan saia ga ikut seimbang sama jalan pemikiran saia yang sering bercabang**

**udah gitu aja**

**DONT LIKE? OUT !**

* * *

" Sungmin – ah, . . " Sungmin menolehkan mukanya sejenak, namun bukannya berhenti dia malah menambah laju kaki mungilnya.

" YAAK, apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

" Kyuhyun – shi. . apa lagi?" Sungmin dengan sedikit tidak sabaran melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya, namun bukannya melepaskan, Kyuhyun malah makin kuat memegangnya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya. Salahkan saja kaki pendeknya yang tidak mampu membawa tubuhnya berjalan cepat menjauhi seorang Kyuhyun yang berkaki panjang dan kekar. Akhirnya ia terkejar bukan? Tampa usaha yang lebih keras dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan padangannya kemana saja selain pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menahan muka itu. Mata foxy bening itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun, tak ada lagi mata yang terluka seperti kemaren, hanya ada raut tak suka dan sedikit, menantang? Setidaknya Kyuhyun lebih suka ekspresi sekarang dari pada yang kemaren.

" menurutmu?" tantang yeoja itu, Kyuhyun terkekeh, yeoja itu tampak menggemaskan marah dalam kondisi yang mood seperti sekarang.

" apa menurutmu ini sangat lucu Kyuhyun – shi? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

" tidak, menurutku yaa, kau marah, meskipun aku fikir yaa tak ada yang harus kau marahkan padaku, tapi aku minta maaf, oke. . mianhae aku meragukan mu, kau tidak keberatan bukan kita menjadi teman? Lupakan kalau kemarin aku meragukanmu."

Kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut namja itu sedikit banyak membuat Sungmin sedikit terpaku, dan entah karena apa Kyuhyun makin menaikkan bibirnya membentuk seringaian yang khas.

" minggir kau membuat ku sesak. ."

" baiklah, ku anggap itu penerimaan, cah kita teman sekarang, dan aku biasanya mengajak teman ku makan saat siang begitu, kajja"

Sungmin yang tadinya sudah berjalan lebih dulu, tersentak saat tangan kekar tersebut menggenggam hangat tangannya, sebelum sungmin dapat kembali protes, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangannya menuju kafe di kampus itu.

" yaa bisakah kau itdak menyeretku seperti ini? Aku terlihat seperti anjing Kyuhyun – shi"

" ck, kenapa kau kembali seperti seorang yang baru mengenalku Min? bahkan kau 2 kali memanggilku pakai embel – embel shi hari ini. .?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap sedikit tajam pada sungmin,

" mianhae, Kyu. ."

" begitu lebih baik" Kyuhyun berusaha menahan senyum saat entah mengapa sungmin yang penurut seperti ini membuat sedikit banyak menimbulkan letupan kecil di dadanya, menyesakkan tapi menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun terus tertawa dan menggoda yeoja itu, mengatakan gombalan – gombalan dan banyolan yang lucu yang membuat Sungmin sedikit – sedikit tersenyum, dan kadang memberengut saat Kyuhyun menggodanya dengan kata – kata yang membuatnya memerah dan malu.

* * *

" kau baik – baik saja chagy?"

Eunhyuk menatap dalam pada Donghae yang nampak menahan amarahnya, entah mengapa tatapan mata menyalang merah itu sedikit banyak membuat Eunhyuk agak bergidik, eunhyuk mengikuti arah mata indah yang menyalang itu, dan tersenyum miris saat ekspresi itu dia tujukan untuk 2 manusia yang tengah tertawa dengan lepas di sudut kafe 2 meja dari mereka. Tangan Donghae terkepal kuat menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak. Dengan sentakan cukup kuat donghae berdiri dan membuat kursinya terjatuh kebelakang.

" kita pulang Hyuk" tampa menunggu jawaban kekasihnya Donghae berlalu dari café itu, meninggalkan eunhyuk yang menggigit keras bibirnya menahan tangisnya, Eunhyuk menenggadahkan mukanya, menahan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja, dia tidak mau menangis, setidaknya dia tidak mau menangis saat dia disaksikan beberapa orang seperti saat ini, andai Kyuhyun sadar bahwa pandangan terluka kini tengah dipancarkan oleh nunanya yang tersayang. Eunhyuk keluar dari café, berjalan pelan dan membelok kearah parkir menuju mobilnya, alih – alih mengikuti Donghae yang telah meninggalkannya.

Donghae berjalan cepat meninggalkan café, emosinya dalam tahap yang hight sekarang, dengan nafas memburu dia menuju ke kelasnya, namun sejenak dia berhenti, ada yang dia lupakan saat ini, dia menoleh kebelakang dan mukanya langsung memucat,

"oh tuhan, apa yang ku lakukan, . . "

Dengan setengah berlari Donghae kembali ke café yang tadi dia sambangi dengan Euhyuk, kursi mereka kosong, yeoja itu tak disana, sekilas Donghae melihat ke kursi yang tadi di pakai sungmin dan kyuhyun, kosong, tapi donghae tak ambil pusing, mood nya sedang dalam keadaan buruk sekarang, dan akan makin parah kalau yeoja yang selalu membuat hatinya nyaman tersebut juga buruk, Donghae tahu eunhyuk melihat ekspresinya hari ini, bertingkah sedikit agak aneh, dan Donghae sadar dia sedikit mengacuhkan yeoja itu dari tadi.

Pandangan donghae menuju parkiran, sport merah milik yeoja itu tak ada di parkiran, Eunhyuk pulang,dan mungkin dalam keadaan marah.

" mian chagy. . " dengan kasar donghae mengusap wajahnya.

Eunhyuk membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang penuh, hatinya panas, wajahnya memerah menahan marah dan tangis.

Drtttt . . Drrtt. .

**Fishi chagy calling**

Dengan kasar dia membuka jendela mobilnya dan membuang handpone nya keluar, bunyi braak terdengar di jalanan aspal yang mungkin menghancurkan gadged keluaran terbaru itu. Tapi eunhyuk tak peduli hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat ini.

Dia membawa mobil sport itu kesebuah danau yang ada di pinggiran Seoul. Tubuh Eunhyuk lunglai, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di rumput yang agak basah karna memang baru saja hujan disana.

" Hhik . . Hhik. . ." Eunhyuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lutut kakinya, air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya lolos juga dari pertahanannya. Dia menangis dengan lirih dan menyedihkan.

" kau bahkan tak pernah marah saat tangan Kris merangkul pinggangku dengan kurang ajar, kau malah mentertawakan dengan keras, seolah – olah aku hanya seorang yeoja murahan yang biasa dperlakukan seenaknya oleh orang lain. Kau juga tak pernah marah saat aku tertawa dengan namja lain, kau tidak pernah seperti ini padaku Hae, apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan padaku, Hhik . . apa kau benar – benar menganggapku seseorang dihatimu Hae, apa kau benar – benar mencintaiku? Kau memperlakukanku selama ini hanya karna tanggung jawab kah Lee Donghae, apa karna status ku sebagai tunangan mu sajakah? Hhik kau belum pernah menunjukkan raut cemburumu padaku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin, kau juga tak pernah semarah ini pada Kyuhyun atau pada siapapun, aku sudah lama mengenalmu, tapi kenapa yeoja itu yang bisa membuat mu menampilkan ekspresi yang selama ini inginku lihat Hae? Hhik kau benar – benar jahat, kau bahkan tak pernah mencintaiku kan? Hhik . . "

Dengan sepuasnya eunhyuk menangis disana dan mengabaikan kalau langit sudah mulai menggelap dan mengantarkan siang pada malam hari, tubuh kurusnya menggigil, badannya dingin dan muka putihnya tampak memucat.

* * *

%%%+_+%%%

* * *

" Ming. . "

" Ming? Nugu ?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dengan tidak sengaja.

" kau tentu saja, itu panggilan khususku untukmu, jangan biarkan seorang pun memanggilmu seperti itu "

" ck kau sangat kekanakan "

" seperti kau tidak saja, apa kau jadi membuatkan ku makanan? Kenapa lama sekali?"

" Yaak sudah untung ku kasih makan dan berdiam dirumah ku saat hujan turun, ck kau tidak sabaran sekali, kau fikir aku pembantumu eoh?"

" bukan, kau calon kekasihku. . "

Sungmin mulai kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, muak dengan gaya Kyuhyun yang satu itu.

" oke baiklah, maafkan aku, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu lagi Ming, ck. . kau membuat ku sesak " kata – kata sesak terakhir di ucapkan dengan lirih oleh Kyuhyun.

" whaeyo?"

" kau sangat tidak cocok ber aegyo seperti itu, sangat kekanakan, kau tahu? Tak sesuai dengan umurmu ming, sangat tidak balance. . " ucapan Kyuhyun setengahnya berbohong.

" kau menyebalkan, makanlah mie mu. ." dengan sedikit kasar Sungmin meletakkan mie ramyeon itu di satu – satunya meja di rumah mungil itu, Kyuhyun mulai menyendokkan sumpitnya tampa peduli pada sungmin, malah sengaja tidak ingin memandang muka sungmin yang masih cemberut. Ck sejak kapan namja itu bisa menahan hasratnya? Lupakan niat untuk main – main pada yeoja kelinci itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun tersedot dalam dunianya yang sempit, menyesakkan, namun membuat Kyuhyun senang dan nyaman.

" Kyuhyun – ah, apa setelah ini kau akan pulang?"

" kau memintaku menginap disini?"

Sungmin mengangguk, dan Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Dia sedikit terbatuk. Tak menyangka respon sungmin seperti itu padanya.

" kau yakin Ming? Kau mau aku disini? Tidur disini? Bersamamu begitu ?"

" Yaaak dasar ahjussi mesum, tentu saja tidak, kau fikir aku yeoja apaan? Aku hanya meminta menjaga rumah ku malam ini, itu saja. Karna aku akan ke suatu tempat dan menginap disana, kasihan sen sendirian disini, dia belum pernah ditinggal malam – malam sendiri selama ini. "

" kau mau kemana malam – malam begini ?'

" kau tak perlu tahu tentu saja "

" ck jawab saja aku kau akan kemana?"

" aku mau ketempat sahabatku Wokkie, dia akan menikah besok pagi, dan kini dia memintaku untuk menemani malam terakhirnya menjadi lajang, yaa semacam pesta perpisahan begitu. . meski untuk kami berdua saja, hehe. Kau tahu suami nya yang tampan itu sangat pabo, hehe tapi dia sangat baik dan menyayangi wokkie dengan hatinya, ah andai saja aku bertemu dengan namja yang seperti itu, yang tidak mempedulikan apa – apa lagi disbanding kebahagiaan ku, hhik aku sangat iri pada Wokkie Kyu, dia mendapatkan namja yang sangat baik, hhik tak seperti Jungmo yang meninggalkan aku hanya untuk karier nya yang menjadi impiannya, hhik . . ."

Sungmin yang tidak kuasa menahan sakitnya selama ini mulai menangis, dan Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa – apa hanya bisa menarik tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya, membenamkan kepala yeoja itu di dadanya, air mata yeoja itu membasahi bajunya, tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli. Dengan pelan dia mengusap rambut hitam ikal milik sungmin.

" ccup. . sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. ."

" aku sangat jahat kan? Aku iri dengan kebahagiaan sahabatku sendiri, aku tak punya siapa – siapa di dunia ini Kyu, dan namja itu memberikan segalanya dulu, menjadikan aku percaya akan kebahagiaan yang nyata, saat aku mulai berangan dengan masa depan dia meninggalkan ku tampa syarat apa – apa, dan aku tak tau apa harus berdiam menunggu atau melangkah meninggalkannya. Aku sendiri dan mulai kembali tak percaya dengan kebahagiaan, aku benci sekali dengan orang – orang yang berbohong untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya mengabaikan rasa dari orang yang terluka. Aku benci kyu, hhik aku sangat benci. . "

" sstt . . sudahlah, uljimma Ming, tidak semua namja seperti yang ada di fikiran kamu, kau harus percaya bahwa kebahagiaan itu ada untukmu, arasso?"

" Hhik. . tapi kenapa Kyu?"

" ne?"

" kenapa wokkie menikah tidak mengajak ku, hhik wokkie tidak setia kawan Kyu . . "

" yaa kau fikir dia mau ngapain harus mengajakmu Ming? Kau juga mau jadi istri namja nya Wokkie begitu?" kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Yaa bukan itu maksud ku Kyu. . yaa kenapa dia tidak menungguku juga menikah dengan Jungmo begitu "

Kyuhyun terdiam, meskipun sungmin bodoh tapi dia mengerti kenapa usapan tangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya menjadi kaku. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. .

" kau masih menunggu namja yang menyakitimu itu Lee Sungmin ?"

Kyuhyun marah dan Sungmin tahu itu.

" bu~ bukan itu Kyu, aku. . aku hanya salah bicara, mianhae. . . "

" kau masih mencintainya Sungmin?" Sungmin kembali berkaca – kaca, Kyuhyun yang dingin sangat menakutkan yeoja itu, namun dengan ragu Sungmin mengangguk.

' kejujuranmu kenapa membuatku sakit Ming? Apa tak ada alasan untuk mu memilihku?'

" baiklah, aku akan membawa Sen kerumah ku, besok akan ku kembalikan kesini, aku pulang dulu, terima kasih untuk makan malam dan tumpangannya Lee Sungmin" dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun meraih kucing gembul bernama Sen itu dan berjalan menjauhi flat sungmin menuju mobilnya, hatinya panas tentu saja.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, dia tak tak tahu mengapa saat melihat Kyuhyun marah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ada sejumput rasa bersalah di hatinya, Sungmin juga tak tahu kenapa rasa itu ada, dan dia hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan nanar.

" kau memanggil ku Lee Sungmin kenapa aku tak suka Kyu?"

* * *

. . . . .

%%%+_+%%%

. . . . .

* * *

Donghae terlihat uring – uringan dirumah, telponnya sedari tadi tak diangkat yeojanya. Hari telah malam, bahkan menurut Jung ahjumma pembantu Hyukie, yeoja itu belum kembali dari tadi pagi. Donghae makin mencemaskannya.

" ada apa chagy? Kau terlihat tak tenang dari tadi, ada apa emm?" Leeteuk eomma Donghae melihat aegynya terlihat pusing dan gelisah.

" hyukie belum pulang eomma, dan aku tak bisa menghubunginya."

" apa kalian bertengkar?"

" aku . . aku tak sengaja meninggalkan Hyukie di café eomma, aku bahkan tak tahu dia tak mengikutiku dibelakang, aku sangat cemas sekarang."

"chagy, kalau kau cemas, kenapa kau berdiam disini eoh? Kau tidak berniat mencarinya?"

Donghae tersentak, benar kata eommanya, dia tidak akan bertemu yeoja itu kalau saja dia masih berdiam sendiri disini, dia harus mencari yeojanya. Donghae bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

" aku pergi eomma" dengan bergegas namja itu keluar dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Selang beberapa lama, saat tenaga seorang Lee Donghae mulai menipis, dengan kuat dia memukul stir mobilnya, ini sudah lewat dari jam smbilan, dan Eunhyuk masih belum ada kabarnya sama sekali.

" oh tuhan. . bodohnya aku, kenapa tidak melihat keapartemen eoh? Mungkin saja Hyukie ada disana, kau bodoh Lee donghae. ." donghae memutar mobilnya dan mulai berlalu ke sebuah kawasan elit di kota seoul. Yaa meskipun mereka berdua belum menikah tapi mereka sudah mendapatkan restu untuk tinggal berdua, donghae adalah jodoh Hyukie dari dia kecil, dan Hyukie adalah milik Donghae utuh, begitulah akasan kedua orang tua mereka. Dan tentu saja si duo mesum sangat mensyukuri hal itu.

%%%+_+%%%

Pintu apartemen mewah itu terbuka, tentu saja hanya mereka berdua yang hafal sandi untuk masuk kesana, donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, sepatu yeoja yang donghae klaim sebagai miliknya itu membuat donghae sedikit bernafas lega, yaa mungkin saja Euhyuk ada disini.

Kaki nya melangkah meninggalkan ruang tengah yang sedikit berantakan, menuju kamar utama tampa menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah yang dilaluinya. Kreeek pintu kamar itu terbua, kamar itu gelap, namun donghae mendengar dengkuran nafas halus dari sana, donghae makin bisa bernafas lega.

Kliikkk. .

Lampu tidur itu menyala dan menampakkan pemandangan sosok cantik yang tertidur pulas dengan mata yang membengkak, Donghae tersenyum miris. Dengan langkah pelan namja itu duduk di samping tepi ranjang memperhatikan raut muka yeoja itu dengan dalam. .

" mianhae chagy-ah, jeongmal mianhae. . " Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menciumnya dalam. Menggenggam hangat tangan halus milik eunhyuk.

Donghae menyingkirkan anak rambut pirang yang menutupi muka kekasihnya,

Panas . . .

" chagy – ah, oh tuhaan. . kau demam sayang. . changkamman. ."

Dengan tergesa – gesa namja itu berlalu ke dapur, mengambil baskom dan air dingin, dan kembali lagi ke dalam kamar.

Handuk dingin itu sudah 2 kali berganti menjadi panas dan panas yeoja itu masih belum turun.

" chagy – ah cepatlah sadar dan marahi aku. Aku takut kamu sakit seperti ini. Bangunlah chagy. . . maafkan aku, jeongmal mianhae chagy "

Donghae masih setia menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, Donghae tahu bahwa yeoja itu pasti sangat terkejut dengan reaksi donghae tadi, yeoja itu terbiasa hidup mewah dan selalu keinginannya terpenuhi. Tentu saja dia belum pernah merasa diacuhkan dan demi apapun itu sangat membuat donghae menyesal.

"haae – ah . . hhik . . jangan tinggalkan aku, hhik kajjima Hae. . " Eunhyuk mulai mengigau karna panasnya yang tak turun juga.

" chagy – ah, aku disini, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, bangunlah, beritahu aku mana yang sakit"

" hhik hae. . jangan pergi"

" aku disini chagy, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" dengan ajaib kata – kata Donghae berhasil membuat Hyukjae kembali tertidur, meskipun nafasnya teratur tapi dari matanya tetap mengalir air mata yang tampa sadar dikeluarkan yeoja itu dalam mimpinya. Donghae mengusap airmata itu dan mencium lembut tangan Hyukie, naik ke ranjang dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

" mianhae chagy, maaf untuk yang tadi, dan maafkan sikapku mungkin nanti akan menyakitimu, aku sungguh takut menyakitimu chagy, aku takut kau terluka. . aku takut kau terluka karna ku, aku takut kau sakit melihat sikapku, maafkan aku yang kini tak bisa bersikap layak biasanya. Kau harusnya tahu chagy, aku takut saat ini Hhik . . .

T. B. C

* * *

Yaa begitu lah akhirnya, ga singkat lagi kan? Yang bilang pendek sini saya cium . .Masih banyak typo kah? Saia kan udah bilang kalo tangan saia selalu ga metching sama kepala saia yang sering menyimpang², ga jelas gitu (?)

**Yaa maaf buat typonya, maklumilah seikhlasnya, dan berhubung ini isinya malah Eunhae momen yang sangat banyak dan KYUMIN nya cuman sedikit, maklumin yaa dear, emang nanti duo cast ini menentukan penderitaan uri Minnie yang ga se tragis di HURT hehe**

Ga tau kenapa paling doyan liat Umin kesiksa bener deeh, maaf buat yang ga suka, tapi yaa begitulah saia . . :D

Dan buat chap depan liat review nya dulu, kalo banyak saia lanjut kalo sedikit saia tetep lanjut juga, heheh

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review, dan yang login review nya udah saia bales yak , dan buat yang non login

Balasan review :

**PaboGirl** : hallo Mei , emang sangat miris idup nya Minnie sama kayak saia heheh

Yaa begitulah dear, hoo dung masih flashback ini mah. . saia kan suka melihat akibat dulu baru cari penyebab, khe khe khe, yaa begitulah saia :D

**kyumin joyer** : yaa pasti sangat mungiil sekalii, semungil badan dia chingu, mungil dan menggemaskan khe khe khe, makasih udh review

**DAN BUAT MINNIE KYUNIE, daebaak ding kamu bisa nebak tunangan Sungmin Jungmo Oppa, yak ketauan semua reader ga baca atasannya, khe khe khe, maunya langsung kebawah, ke cerita gitu, he he he . .**

**Dan makasih buat yang udah baca, yang udah review, dan semua SIDERS tercinta yang masih pelit kasih suara, ya udah ga papa**

**Komen lagi yak**

**Review juseyo**

**Sign **

**LALA/ ZWE**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, dia tak tak tahu mengapa saat melihat Kyuhyun marah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ada sejumput rasa bersalah di hatinya, Sungmin juga tak tahu kenapa rasa itu ada, dan dia hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan nanar._

" _kau memanggil ku Lee Sungmin kenapa aku tak suka Kyu?"_

**_ZWE Present . . ._**

**KYUMIN**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae, Cho Hyukjae, Choi Siwon,Kim Jungmo, Cho Heechul, Cho Hangeng, etc

**SARANGHAE YEONGWONHI**

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan, milik keluarga kecuali Eunhyuk, selain Milik Donghae dia juga milik saia, FF murni punya saia

Udah gitu aja !

drama, romance gagal, dan lain²

**typo yaa maklumin lah, kadang tangan saia ga ikut seimbang sama jalan pemikiran saia yang sering bercabang**

**udah gitu aja**

**DONT LIKE? OUT !**

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kyuhyun – ah, Hhik . . bisakah kau pulang sekarang Kyu? HHik Sungmin eonnie dia . . dia pergi Kyu, cepatlah pulang aku tak bisa menemukannya. ." tangis yeoja itu terdengar saat sambungan telfonnya dengan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu. . "

" Kyuhyun – ah . . bisakah kau jawab aku? Kau masih disana Kyu?' suara yeoja itu masih terdengar sesegukan saat tak memperoleh jawaban dari namja di seberang telfonnya.

" KYUHYUN – AH " pekiknya kuat.

" _biarkan dia pergi Seo. . bukan kah ini yang kau mau ? setidaknya kau tidak dimarahi lagi oleh eomma ku bukan? Kau harusnya bersyukur "_

Hanya kalimat dingin itu yang terdengar di seberang telfon Seohyun yeoja yang tengah menangis itu, Seohyun menutup mulutnya, Kyuhyun mematikan telfonnya, dan Seohyun tahu kalau saat ini namja itu tengah menangis sendiri seperti yang selama ini diam – diam dia lakukan setiap kali Sungmin menangis.

" jeongmal mianhae eonnie, aku benar – benar minta maaf, jangan membenci aku, kembalilah, hhik maafkan aku dan Kyuhyun eomma. . "

**KYUHYUN POV**

"_Kyuhyun – ah, Hhik . . bisakah kau pulang sekarang Kyu? HHik Sungmin eonnie dia . . dia pergi Kyu, cepatlah pulang aku tak bisa menemukannya. ."_

Oh tuhan, chagy, apa sangat sakitkah sehingga kau memilih menyerah sayang? Jangan maafkan aku chagy, meski aku berlutut berharap maafmu, jangan maafkan aku yang membuat hidupmu perih chagy. Aku memang ingin kau menyerah sayang, tapi kenapa saat kau memilih pergi aku sangat sakit seperti ini? Harusnya bukan kau yang meninggalkan aku, tapi harusnya kau tak pernah datang dulu meski aku yang dengan keras meminta, aku tak tahu kalau hanya dengan kedua tangan ku aku membuat kau dan semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Apa sesulit itu kah kita berdua untuk bersama? Kenapa harga sebuah kebahagiaan itu untuk kita sangat mahal sehingga kita harus membayarnya dengan air mata dan darah chagy? Hhik jangan pergi jauh meski kau memilih mundur, setidaknya biarkan aku melihatmu dari jauh sayang, aku mohon maafkan eomma ku.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

" Kyuhyun – ah . . . " terdengar ketukan diluar pintu. Dan sama sekali tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

" Kyu, . ."

Dengan yak sabaran pintu itu dibuka saat sama sekali tak terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan kerja namja itu.

" KYUHYUN – AH " teriakan panik itu kembali terdengar saat sesosok tubuh yang terlihat ringkih meringkuk di bawa meja kerja. Siwon namja berlesung pipi dalam itu berlari mengejar tubuh Kyuhyun, terlihat panic saat tempat yang Kyuhyun duduki dipenuhi oleh genangan kental berwarna merah, berasal dari tangan Kyuhyun yang mungkin baru saja ia sayat.

" kyuhyun – ah apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membuat semua orang khawatir tentangmu? Jangan tambah masalah untuk dia Kyu, cukup 2 orang bodoh itu saja, jangan di tambah denganmu Kyu, aku mohon. . kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun kosong, namun bibirnya bergetar hebat, bola matanya yang memerah makin tambah mengerikan, ruangan kerja itu tampak pengap dan sesak dengan barang – barang yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya.

" dia pergi hyung. ."

" siapa Kyu?" siwon yang lebih konsen memapah tubuh namja itu sama sekali tak merespon dengan benar ucapan namja itu.

" dia menyerah . .Hhik . . .dia menyerah hyung, dia meninggalkan aku hhiks . . . "

"astaga tuhaan . . jangan pikirkan kyu, kau harus sehat dan kita akan mencarinya segera, dia akan baik – baik saja diluar sana, dia kelinci yang tangguh kau ingat, jangan jatuh dan sakit, karna kalau kau sakit, kau akan tertinggal jauh dan tak sanggup mengejarnya, kau harus sembuh." Tangan kyuhyun yang berada di pundak Siwon mengeras, dengan pengertian Siwon membawa tubuh itu kepelukannya, mengusap lembut punggung kokoh yang dahulu tampak gagah tersebut.

" Kyuhyun – ah kau harus tabah."

" Hhik . . aku mencintainya Hyung, hhiks beritahu dia kalau aku sangat mencintainya, beritahu dia hyung" Siwon mengabaikan kemeja mahalnya yang sudah berganti warna dari biru lembut menjadi memerah. Siwon juga tampak menjatuhkan air mata meski tampa suara. Namja itu tampak sangat terluka, dan siwon tahu seberapa menderitanya kehidupan perkawinan mereka.

" Sungmin tahu kau mencintainya Kyu, tampa kau beritahu dia sangat tahu kalau kau mencintainya . . "

" hhik . . dia pergi, dia pergi dan menyerah, bagaimana dia diluaran sana, hhiks tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan Hyung, tak ada satupun yang bisa dia lakukan. Aku takut dia kedinginan dan lapar, hhiks dia sangat bodoh, dia sangat bodoh dan tak tahu mana orang yang baik dan mana orang yang jahat hyung, aku tak mau dia luluh hanya dengan senyuman orang – orang diluar sana. Tolong aku hyung, tolong aku mengatakan padanya untuk jangan tersenyum dan hidup dengan baik – baik saja, tolong aku mengatakan kalau aku . . hhiks aku . . ." kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong saat tangan yang tadi memeluk Siwon dengan keras perlahan lemas dan terkulai lemah, Kyuhyun pingsan. Siwon dengan segera meminta tolong dan semua orang di perusahaan itu nampak heboh melihat atasan mereka yang terkenal dingin itu berlumuran darah dan pingsan.

" Kyuhyun – ah bertahanlah, jangan biarkan Sungmin kembali menangis saat dia sudah sangat teramat lelah seperti ini Kyu. ."

" nyonya tuan Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit, percobaan bunuh diri dengan memotong nadinya. ."

" bukankah dia sekarang sudah baik – baik saja kah? Persiapkan mobil, aku ingin pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun menjemput menantuku, kita akan belanja perlengkapan bayi hari ini."

Dan sekretaris Hong hanya bisa menunduk patuh dan pamit, meninggalkan Nyonya Cho yang terlihat datar dan tenang. Saat pintu tertutup rapat Heechul merosot dari kursinya.

" Tuhan bukankah aku sama sekali tak salah tuhan? Hhik kenapa harus anakku, kenapa harus anakku yang menanggung dosa yang dia perbuat Tuhan? Hhik aku sangat membenci mereka, tapi kenapa rasa kecewa ku harus dibayar dengan air mata anakku Tuhan? Hhik kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati agar dosa ini tak ku pikul dan saksikan seorang diri Tuhan? Hhik kenapa kau biarkan aku tahu dan tak mengubah apapun dari semua itu. Kenapa harus Kyuhyun, hhik kenapa harus Hyukie kenapa harus kami. . WAEEE? AKKHHHH . . .

Dan ruangan mewah itu juga berakhir dengan berantakan sama hal nya dengan ruangan Kyuhyun tadi. Ketukan terdengar dipintu ruangan itu, Heechul berdiri dari duduknya di lantai, dia menyeka air matanya, dan berdiri dengan angkuh memakai kacamata hitam berkelasnya.

" masuk . . ."

" mobil sudah siap nyonya besar. ."

" baiklah, segera bereskan ruangan yang kacau ini. . jangan biarkan satu nodapun yang membuat kecurigaan tuan besar, arrasso?"

" arasso nyonya besar. ."

Sekretaris Hong menunduk membiarkan yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat anggun itu keluar dan berlalu.

" selalu saja seperti ini, oh tuhan kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Ruangan yang nampak berantakan itu selalu menjadi saksi betapa sebenarnya di rumah mewah ini hanya selalu ada air mata dan penderitaan. Dengan tepukan tangannya 10 orang maid muda berkumpul disana dan mulai bekerja tampa diperintah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam hal ini, dan tak ada lagi yang bertanya, semua maklum karna sudah terbiasa.

" ne chagy, eodi?"

" arasso, eomma jalan kesana, kau bersiap – siaplah. "

Nyonya anggun itu tampak menyeka airmatanya yang dengan lancang kembali lolos melewati kacamata hitamnya, sangat kontras dengan suara dinginnya. Sangat pintar menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan. Apa salah nya berbagi.

" eomma, masuklah, mianhae aku terlambat membukakan pintu, Kyuhyun oppa tidak mengizinkan ahjumma menerima tamu dirumah ini, siapapun itu. " senyum manis nan nampak miris terkembang di bibir tipis milik yeoja yang nampak cantik itu, dia berusaha terlihat gembira meski kadang mata indah itu masih terbayang – baying air bening yang siap turun.

" kau sudah siap chagy?"

" ne eomma, apa aku harus memberitahu Kyuhyun oppa? " dia bersiap – siap mengambil handponenya namun ditahan Heechull.

"tidak usah chagy, dia tidak akan menjawab."

" ah matta, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengangkatnya kan eomma, apa aku harus pakai handpone sungmin eonnie?"

" eomma bilang tidak usah Seo"

Seohyun diam, tentang Sungmin seohyun ingin memberi kabar tersebut pada Heechul, namun dia takut nanti dia salah lagi, namun dia tak tahan untuk mengatakannya, dengan berani dia mengangkat mukanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. .

" eomma. . ."

" jangan di bahas Seohyun, ayo kita harus segera membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk cucu eomma. . "

Seohyun bungkam, selama dia diam semua tampak makin buruk dan rumit. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras menahan tangisnya yang siap untuk tumpah.

' kenapa hanya eomma yang mau mengatakan bayi ini cucumu eomma? Kenapa tidak begitu dengan Kyuhyun oppa? Kenapa justru dia sangat membenciku meski dia selalu baik padaku? Kenapa harus membenci Sungmin eonnie sementara dia yang tulus memperhatikan Kyuhyun oppa dan anakku, kenapa kami dimainkan nasib yang ada ditangan eomma ini tuhan? Kenapa harus dengan air mata semuanya? Kenapa aku sangat bodoh mengiyakan penawaran Heechull eomma? Aku tahu tak ada sayang yang tulus yang selama ini dia lakukan untukku, tapi kenapa aku sangat menikmatinya? Hhik jahatkah aku? Ini bukan posisiku, tapi kenapa aku sangat menikmatinya? Tuhan maafkan aku'

Seohyun dengan langkah pelan mengikuti nyonya Heechull menuju mobil mewah nya di lantai dasar apartemen Kyuhyun dan sungmin, Sedikit kesusahan karna bayi yang di perut Seohyun sudah berusia 8 bulan yang artinya Seohyun sudah hamil sangat besar. Hamil anak seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Seohyun duduk dalam mobil dengan keadaan diam, sama diamnya dengan Heechull.

Drttttt drrrttt . . .

Satu pesan masuk

**Victoria **

' _**Seo, Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit, dia memotong nadi tangannya tapi tenang saja dia bak – baik saja '**_

" oh tuhaan, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun oppa, hhik . . eomma. . auuhh . . aduhhh saakitt. . Hhik appo eomma, neomu appo. . ."

Seohyun mencengkram erat perut buncitnya, merintih kesakitan dengan air mata yang turun lebat.

" ommo, Seohyun – ah apa sekarang waktunya? Oh tuhan ketuban mu seo. . ketuban mu pecah, ini bukan waktunya bukan? Pak Kim tolong kerumah sakit terdekat secepatnya.

" hhik sakit eomma, sangat sakit. . "

"tahan Seo, kau harus kuat, kita akan segera tiba dirumah sakit."

" aku sudah tidak kuat oemma, aku sudah tidak kuat, neomu appo. . hhik . ."

" nyonya kita terjebak macet. ."

"oh tuhaan, apalagi sekarang, yaaa telfon siapa saja palli, Seohyun – ah jangan tidur, kau harus tetap sadar Seo, jangan tidur. . bangunlah. ." heecull menepuk pelan pipi pucat Seohyun.

Yeoja itu nampak lemah dan matanya nampak mulai perlahan mengatup. .

" aku lelah eomma. . jeongmal mianhae. . Sungkyu dan Kyumin. . nama mereka berdua eomma, ku mohon . . " Seohyun merintih dan berkata dengan lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

" jangan tidur Seo, eomma belum minta maaf pada Kyuhyun, bangunlah palli pak Kim. . percepat laju mobil. ."

**FLASHBACK **

" Donghae – ah . . ."

" yaa lee Donghae, apa yang membuat hari yang cerah ini menjadi kelabu eoh? Kau ada masalah? Kau seperti tak tidur seharian " Siwon bertanya pada namja tampan yang tampak sangat lesu hari ini.

" aku tak tidur semalaman"

" kau terlalu bekerja keras Hyung"

" yaa apa maksudmu bocah, kau pervert sekali. Aku merawat Hyukie semalam dia sakit" Kyuhyun yang tengah mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Donghae melotot horror.

" hyukie nuna sakit Hyung? Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa kau tidak membawanya ke dokter?"

" ck kau sangat berisik sekali, persis seperti nunamu, dia sudah baik – baik saja sekarang, bahkan sudah bisa berteriak padaku tadi pagi, semalam memang dia demam tinggi, namun sekarang sudah baikan, jangan cemas, ada eomma ku sekarang yang merawatnya, kau tenang saja ne" kyuhyun terkekeh.

"syukurlah, kau sih tak pernah membiarkan nunaku istirahat"

" bicara sekali lagi ku lempar kau keneraka Kyu"

" hehe, aku hanya bercanda hyung, lagi pula aku sangat gembira hari ini, aiigoo rasanya dunia memang milikku seorang, "

" apa yang membuat mu begitu senang Kyu? Kau mulai pelit cerita eoh?" Siwon memasang muka antusias.

" tidak ada yang special. Hanya saja aku sedang senang itu saja, kau tahu kelinci itu sudah di ujung tangan, tinggal ku genggam maka dia tidak akan lepas lagi hyung, khe khe khe " Kyuhyun terkekeh riang. Donghae yang diam hanya bisa memicingkan matanya perlahan. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lewat hidung.

" ah matta Seohyun mana yaa? Aku sangat cukup bersabar yang beberapa hari ini, tapi terus terang hyung hari ini aku sangat tidak kuat, Seohyun atau Vic yaa? Ah terserah saja, toh semuanya juga punya yang ku cari bukan, hehe "

Siwon tersenyum sementara Donghae berlalu dari sana, minat tertawanya hilang begitu saja. Kyuhyun hanya angkat bahu saat lirikan mata Siwon membentuk pertanyaan serupa dengan pemikirannya. Donghae makin aneh.

" Seohyun – ah eodi? Ah arasso ku tunggu di parkir ne, malam ini ke apartemen ku eotte? Oke bye chagy – ah " Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya ke Siwon dengan sumringah. Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil geleng – geleng kepala. Kyuhyun memang sahabatnya, namun untuk yang satu ini Siwon sangat tidak menyukainya, meskipun dia tak pernah menunjukkan seperti yang Donghae tunjukkan barusan.

" hyung, saat aku bisa menangkap kelinci itu, ku berikan kau apa yang kau mau, kau tahu? Aku punya rencana untuk memancingnya masuk ke kandang yang ku buat." Kyuhyun menangkat sebelah bibirnya tersenyum miring.

" aku tidak ikut apa – apa Kyu, dan lagi kau tahu bukan aku sangat menghormati wanita, tak sepertimu"

" ck kau lihat saja apa usahamu selama ini berhasil ? kehormatan yeojamu itu bahkan tak kau dapatkan sampai saat ini."

" yak ucapan mu sangat frontal sekali bocah "

" yaa setidaknya aku tidak berbohong bukan, yaa ku akui dia sangat berisi hyung, meskipun sangat dingin sedingin salju, ck seleramu sangat mengerikan"

" yaa dia sangat berisi. . "

" mulai lagi berfantasi dan bermimpi basah di tengah lamunan, kau benar – benar mengerikan Siwon – shi "

" YAAKK "

**Other Side **

" chagy – ah eodi? Aku sangat bosan di rumah sendirian. ."

" aku akan segera pulang chagy, kau sabar ne, aku ada urusan sebentar, setelah selesai aku akan langsung kembali. ."

" urusan apa Hae?"

" hanya urusan kecil Hyukie, apa kau sudah memakan bubur yang dibuat oemma?"

" ne. . rasanya sangat pahit "

Donghae terkekeh . .

ku matikan telfonnya, jangan lupa istirahat, saranghae "

tampa menunggu jawaban yeoja itu Donghae mematikan telfonnya sepihak.

" Sungmin – ah . . ." Sungmin yang tengah membereskan buku – bukunya terkejut mendengar panggilan seorang namja.

" Donghae oppa. . . "

Donghae tersenyum lembut, dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri bangku sungmin, memilih duduk di depan bangku yeoja itu.

" kau sedang sibuk Min?"

" annie . . aku baru saja akan pulang, ada apa perlu apa oppa?"

" anie, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Min, aku sangat merindukanmu"

" ne . .?"

" ah mianhae, bukan begitu aku . . aku hanya . . aku . ."

" hehe gwenchana oppa, kau kenapa panic begitu eoh? Kau sangat lucu sekali kau tahu?" sungmin terkikik kecil menyaksikan Donghae yang tergagap.

" aiiigoo bunny nakal . ." donghae mengacak lembut rambut ikal hitam milik Sungmin, sungmin terpaku sejenak. Dia memejamkan matanya saat tangan besar itu masih bertengger di kepalanya, berpindah ke pipi bulatnya, dia mengusap lembut pipi itu.

" aku merindukan panggilan itu, kenapa rasanya tak asing Hae oppa?"

" Sungmin – ah, kau panggil aku apa? Hae oppa? Bbo~ bolehkah aku memelukmu?" mata indah milik namja itu nampak menggenang dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan sesuatu yang ingin tumpah, Sungmin yang terpaku tampa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Hhik . . kenapa semua mempermainkan kita? Aku sangat merindukanmu chagy, apa kau sehat saja selama ini? Seberapa sering kau sakit eoh? Bunny nakalku yang sangat manja, kau bersandar di bahu siapa saat menangis chagy, jeongmal mianhae. . "

" oppa. . kau menangis?" sungmin yang berada di pelukan namja itu terkejut saat bahunya terasa dingin. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya namun Donghae menahan dengan sekuat tenaga, memeluk yeoja itu dengan erat.

" jangan lepaskan chagy, biarkan oppa sejenak memelukmu. . jangan pernah menangis lagi. . dan cari oppa saat kau terluka kau dengar Min?"

Sungmin yang tak tahu harus berkata dan menjawab apa hanya mengangguk, tak berniat membalas pelukan Donghae di tubuhnya.

' hae – ah dia kah urusan kecilmu? Kenapa kau makin menjauh chagy, hhik kenapa aku semakin tidak mengenalmu, kenapa harus dengan kehadiran yeoja itu Hae? Kenapa harus dia saat ada yang lain di antara hubungan kita. . aku takut hhik . . aku takut kau pergi dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini' dengan menyeret langkahnya yang terasa berat, Eunhyuk berlalu dari depan pintu setelah acara mengintipnya tak sanggup ia lanjutkan. Die mengusap pelan air matanya yang jatuh, dan berbalik arah sambil berlari.

Bruuukkk . . .

Eunhyuk menabrak seseorang hingga hampir jatuh, kalau saja lengan kokoh itu tak menahan tubuhnya.

" yyaa nuna, apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Bukan kah kau sakit nuna? Yaa kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang menjahatimu?" dengan panic Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh kurus milik nunanya, membawa ke pelukan saat kaki Eunhyuk tak sanggup lagi berdiri dengan kokoh.

" kyuhyun – ah, hhik . . jangan biarkan aku sendiri Kyu, hhiks. . jangan biarkan Donghae pergi dariku, jangan biarkan dia membawa Donghae dariku, hhiks tahan dia untukku Kyu. ." Eunhyuk dengan tubuh gemetar memeluk leher Kyuhyu erat, nafasnya hangat dan membuat Kyuhyun menjengit.

" apa maksudmu nuna? Aku tak mengerti, siapa yang akan membawa pergi Hae hyung? Dan siapa yang akan meninggalkan mu eoh? " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Eunhyuk dari lehernya, mengusap lembut air mata nunanya dengan jempol tangannya.

" tak ada yang akan membiarkan nuna sendiri, dan tak akan ada yang membawa namja ikan itu dari sisimu nuna, dia milikmu utuh, dan aku akan mematahkan hidung siapa saja yang membuat Donghae meninggalkan mu kau dengar itu nuna?"

Masih dengan terguguk karna menangis, Euhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lega melihat monyet kesayangannya kembali tenang.

"jangan menangis lagi, kau hanya membuatnya makin memerah dan mengganaskan, ck " Kyuhyun mengusap mata Eunhyuk dengan jarinya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun yang lembut sangat jarang tampak, jarang sekali memperlakukan Eunhyuk dengan manis, karna eunhyuk memang jarang menangis. Satu kelemahan Kyuhyun ada di air mata.

"cah ku antar kau pulang, bagaimana bisa kau datang ke kampus dengan gaun tipis seperti ini eoh? Kau ingin membuat semua namja disini menatap lapar tubuhmu Eunhyuk – shi ?" kyuhyun membuka kemeja biru denimnya dan mengalungkan di badan nunanya, Eunhyuk mencebik kesal, Kyuhyun yang pervert kembali lagi. Tubuh dongsaengnya yang hanya terbalut kaos putih polos tak mengurangi ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" aku lupa mengganti baju Kyu. ."

" sudahlah, badanmu masih sedikit panas, ayo pulang. . kau mau pulang kerumah atau ke apartemen?"

" aku ingin pulang kerumah, aku mau tidur di nyanyikan mu Kyu" rengek Hyukie

" arasso. . manja sekali"

" yaa itu kata – kataku"

" tapi sekarang itu berlaku untukmu nuna"

Eunhyuk tak membalas, hanya memeluk tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membalas pelukan nunanya dengan lembut, mengiringnya ke parkiran kampus. .

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, mendial sebuah nomor

" seohyun - ah malam ini kencan kita batal, aku memiliki kencan yang lebih romantis, giliranmu besok saja. ." Pliip telfon dimatikan tampa menunggu jawaban dari seberang telfon.

" ck kau selalu saja seperti itu pada semua yeoja mu. . bagaimana kalau kau diputuskan mereka?"

" tak masalah nuna, aku sudah punya cadangannya yang masih sangat alami, hehe"

" jangan mempermainkan yeoja lagi Kyu. ."

"ck baiklah nuna, kau sangat cerewet sekali, persis seperti monyetku biasanya, ada untungnya juga kau sakit"

" yaa kau senang melihat ku sakit Cho?"

" ani ani . . pemarah sekali seperti orang hamil" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

" kau memang sudah pantas ahjussi Kyu . . "

T. B. C

Payakumbuh, 01 Oktober 03.53 am

FF ini memang TBC sampai disini, bersambung gitu,

Masalah typo? Maklumi seikhlasnya saja, chingudeul tau saia mimisan menyelesaikan fic ini!,

Jaringan lagi off, maaf jika publishnya telat beberapa hari.

Kyuhyun masih bimbang dengan Sungminnya,

Maaf jika FF nya alur maju mundur gaje gitu

Dan Donghae? Makin galau dengan hidupnya

Antara Hyukie dan kebahagiaan nya. .

Apa motif donghae?

Apa yang akan diperbuat Hyukie?

Di chap depan ne

Makasih banyak buat dukungannya selama ini untuk Fic gaje ini, saia sangat senang bisa memiliki banyak teman di luar Fanfic, adakah yang berminat untuk berteman dengan saia.

Saia juga suka chatingan di FB, di LINE, suka juga sms an lewat ponsel. .

Readers deul cah mari kita berteman ne, di **FB dan di LINE**, ID saia ada di profil. .

Khe khe khe. . .

Balesan review non login :

**Pabogirl** : Kyaa Mei. . khe khe khe aku suka tiap baca review kamu, jangan sampai aku semiris ini dear, hhik memang sih agak lumayan miris hidupnya saia, karna Eunhyuk tak mengakui bayi kami(?) karna memilih Hae oppa, Hhiik hhik INI BUKAN PENGALAMAN CINTA PRIBADI, HUUWEEEE, yaa ini rada semi flashback (?) ada maju nya ada mundurnya, yaa gitu lah. . hahah

**Kyumin joyer** : gomawo chingu, udah review. . udah di bilang keren, ga sekalian dibilang cantik gitu, hahay . . mianhae ga bisa update kilat saia phobia petir (?)

Yang login udah saia bales via PM

Yang mau trakir saia pulsa juga makasih hahay

Terakhir terimakasih buat semua Readers yang udah baca dan makasih banyak buat semua yang review FF ini.

Makasih Reviewers sayang . . .

SIDERS

Makasih untuk jempol kalian yangberkenan memberi komen meski cupan sehuruf aja gitu :D

SARANGHAE

**LALA/ ZWE**


	8. Chapter 8

" _jangan mempermainkan yeoja lagi Kyu. ."_

"_ck baiklah nuna, kau sangat cerewet-? sekali, persis seperti monyetku biasanya, ada untungnya juga kau sakit"_

" _yaa kau senang melihat ku sakit Cho?"_

" _ani ani . . pemarah sekali seperti orang hamil" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya._

" _kau memang sudah pantas ahjussi Kyu . . "_

**_ZWE Present . . ._**

**KYUMIN**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae, Cho Hyukjae, Choi Siwon,Kim Jungmo, Cho Heechul, Cho Hangeng, etc

**SARANGHAE YEONGWONHI**

CHAPTER 8

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan, milik keluarga kecuali Eunhyuk, selain Milik Donghae dia juga milik saia, FF murni punya saia

Udah gitu aja !

drama, romance gagal, dan lain²

**typo yaa maklumin lah, kadang tangan saia ga ikut seimbang sama jalan pemikiran saia yang sering bercabang**

**udah gitu aja**

**DONT LIKE? OUT !**

**Masih Flashback khe khe khe**

**P.S YANG ITALIC ITU PEMIKIRAN ( BAYANGAN )MEREKA YAAK !**

Eunhae Side

Author POV

" chagy – ah, kenapa kau ada di sini eoh? Bukan kah kau bilang kau akan menunggu ku dirumah chagy?"

" Hae – ah "

" ne, whaeyo? Katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan chagy, jangan membuatku cemas begini, kyuhyun bilang kau menangis dan itu sangat membuat ku cemas. ." tangan Donghae masih setia mengelus rambut halus milik Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berdiri dari tidurannya, Kyuhyun yang tadi menemaninya sudah tak ada d kamar itu, mungkin dia pergi saat Eunhyuk tertidur tadi,.

" Hae – ah "

" ne baby . . "

" ayo kita menikah . . "

Donghae terdiam, wajahnya membeku seketika, Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya menunggu reaksi dari Donghae, namun melihat raut tegang milik namja tampan itu, dia sudah mengambil kesimpulan terburuk yang akhir – akhir ini selalu dia pikirkan.

Donghae menolak. .

Perlahan mata beningnya kembali diselimuti kabut. .

" apa yang kau bilang Hyukie?"

" kita . . a~ayoo kita menikah"

"YAA TENTU SAJA AKU MAU BABY, KAU SERIUS MAU MENIKAH DENGAN KU?"

" ne ~ ne Hae – ah, aku mau menikah denganmu"

" yaa aku sangat bahagia sekali Hyukie, benarkah kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku? Kau benar – benar mau menjadi istriku ?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, sedetik kemudian tubuh langsingnya berada dalam pelukan namja tampan itu, Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Donghae. Hatinya lega seketika.

" gomawo Hae – ah "

" heii apaan itu, tentu saja aku yang harus mengatakan terima kasih Hyukie, kau bahkan selama ini selalu menunda sampai kelulusan kuliah kita yang masih 1 tahun lagi, dan aku sangat senang mendengarkan keputusanmu yang benar – benar mau menikah dengan ku, gomawo Cho Hyuk Jae, saranghae jeongmal. . . "

" nado saranghae Donghae – ah. . "

" jadi ini yang membuatmu uring – uringan belakangan ini chagy?" Donghae menanyakan pada Eunhyuk yang masih dalam kungkungannya, Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan meskipun dia berbohong.

" aku kira kau kenapa, hehe "

" Hae – ah, kapan kau akan mengatakan pada Eomma, dia sedang di rumah sekarang, mungkin minggu depan sudah pergi lagi menyusul appa ke Jerman"

Donghae terdiam, dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Eunhyuk, tubuhnya kembali menegang, Eunhyuk yang terlalu senang tak merasakan perubahan namja tampan di depannya, masih sibuk menikmati alunan detak jantung Donghae yang makin berdetak cepat beberapa waktu barusan ini.

" segera chagy, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk kamu, untuk kita baby . . ."

" gomawo, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. ."

Donghae memejam kan matanya, menghirup harum rambut Eunhyuk seolah mencari kekuatan dari sana.

Malam makin mengantarkan semua mata untuk menemukan tempat peraduannya, membiarkan sebagian mimpi bergelayut di masing – masing kepala orang – orang yang memilih beristirahat, namun tidak begitu dengan Donghae, matanya senantiasa terbuka, tangannya masih sibuk mengusap lembut kepala yeoja di sampingnya, pikirannya melayang pada bebrapa waktu yang lalu.

"_mianhae chagy, ku mohon kau fikir kan lagi keputusanmu, karna kau tahu semua akan terluka kalau kau tetap dengan keputusan mu yang kini , kau pahamkan?"_

###+_+###

**KYUMIN SIDE **

**Author POV**

Yeoja mungil itu tampak melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju ke kelasnya, pipi putihnya tampak merona, menggenggam erat kotak kecil yang berada di genggamannya kali ini. Senyum malu – malu tak berhenti terpatri di wajahnya, membuat Sungmin terlihat 3 kali lebih manis dan menggemaskan. .

" aiigoo, bahkan aku lupa meminta nomor ponsel milik Kyuhyun, bagaimana aku caranya menghubungi Kyuhyun yaa ?" monolognya seorang diri.

" ah matta kalaupun aku memiliki nomor Kyuhyun aku toh tetap tak akan bisa menghubunginya, kan aku juga tak memiliki ponsel, khe khe khe . . . " senyumnya kini berubah menjadi kekehan kecil saat menyadari kebodohannya.

" ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku mencarinya ke kantin saja, bukankah biasanya dia akan di sana kalau saat pagi begini? Baiklah, mari malukan dirimu Lee Sungmin"

Kaki mungil milik yeoja itu berlalu dengan cepat menuju sebuah café tempat beberapa waktu dulu pernah dia pakai makan bersama Kyuhyun, namun saat matanya mengedarkan keseluruh ruangan kafe, tak ada wajah Kyuhyun, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang makan sekedar mengisi perut untuk pagi ini, Sungmin mendesah kecewa.

" chogiyoo, apa kau tahu dimana Cho Kyuhyun berada?"

Dengan memberanikan diri Sungmin bertanya pada satu sosok namja yang terlihat aneh duduk di kursi di depan sebuah kelas sambil membaca buku dengan keadaan terbalik.

Tak ada respon darinya.

" chogiyoo . . " dengan lembut Sungmin menyentuh bahu namja itu seolah menyadarkannya.

" UWOOOOAA "

" HWAAAAAA"

Teriakan itu terdengar dari mulut namja berdimple dalam itu, di susul teriakan yang tidak kalah kencang dari Sungmin.

" yaa tuan kau mengagetkan ku saja, kenapa kau berteriak?" bibir Sungmin mengkerucut sementara dahi namja itu tampak mengkerut.

" ck yaa aghashi, harusnya itu kalimatku, kau kenapa membuatku kaget eoh?"

" ah, mianhae aku benar – benar tidak sengaja, aku hanya bertanya tadi dan kau sama sekali tak mendengarkan ku"

" kau bertanya apa tadi?"

Siwon namja itu sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya pasca menarik suara dengan oktaf yang di atas rata – rata biasanya. Dia menatap yeoja mungil dengan mata foxy bening di depannya dengan seksama, muka memerah milik yeoja itu seperti tak asing baginya.

" aku hanya bertanya apa kau tahu dimana Cho Kyuhyun berada?"

" ah, Kyuhyun? Dia di taman belakang, tadi dia kulihat ada di sana "

" ah jeongmallyeo? Arasso, jeongmal khamsahamnida. . aku pamit permisi dulu, lanjutkan membacamu, kau cukup pintar membaca buku dengan keadaan terbalik seperti itu, anyeong. ."

Sungmin berlalu dengan riang meninggalkan Siwon yang mencerna perkataan yeoja tadi, bukunya terbalik? Mata nya terbuka lebar saat melihat buku yang di tangannya memang terbalik, dengan cepat dia membalikkan buku yang menjadi kedok bagi namja tadi. Cukup memalukan.

" ck yeoja mungil tadi membuatku malu saja, untuk Kibummie tidak mendengar teriakan ku tadi, aishh aku masih aman sekarang . . "

Dia mengusap pelan dadanya sambil melihat ke tengah lapangan kembali, sosok yeoja dingin dengan muka datar dan tak banyak ekspresi itu tengah bermain basket dengan tim nya disana, nampak sangat cantik dan menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan.

" meski tidak seimut yeoja yang di sukai Kyuhyun itu setidaknya uri Kibummie juga sama cantiknya dengan yeoja tadi, khe khe khe **, EOH** ?"

Siwon nampak memucat panic, dia lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil langkah seribu. Menyusul yoeja tadi.

" astaga bodohnya kau Choi Siwon, bukannya Kyuhyun dengan Victoria di taman belakang? Lee sungmin – shi perlambat langkah kaki mungil mu itu ku mohon, " dengan masih melangkah lebar setengah berlari Siwon mengejar yeoja mungil itu yang anehnya tak lagi terlihat punggung sempitnya. Sangat cepat sekali kaki mungil itu di banding dengan kaki Siwon yang sangat panjang itu.

Sungmin masih dengan langkah riang mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling taman yang tidak telalu lebar itu, tersenyum saat membayangkan awal mereka bertemu disini, heii kenapa sosok namja itu tampak selalu bermain di fikiran sungmin akhir – akhir ini?"

' _wah kau membawakan ku makanan Ming? Pasti akan sangat enak sekali'_

'_cobalah, aku tak berani bilang bagaimana rasanya'_

' _pasti enak Ming, kau baik sekali, jadilah pacarku kalau begitu. .'_

' _Kyuhyun – ah . . .'_

"kau sangat cantik nuna, "

" _nuna. . . ?"_

" ke rumah kunanti malam bagaimana?"

Sosok sungmin nampak menegang melihat dua sosok di depannya, fantasi liarnya barusan langsung hancur mendengar suara lembut milik Kyuhyun mengalun namun sayangnya bukan untuk Sungmin, air mata nya nampak menggenang di mata indahnya, tangannya meremas erat kotak makanan yang sedari tadi dia bawa, susah payah dia bangun pagi dan memasak hanya untuk namja itu, untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun, makanan yang sungmin yakini untuk permintaan maafnya pada Kyuhyun, namun sayangnya bukannya senyum manis yang di dapat nya hari ini, malah hatinya tercubit perih saat tangan lebar milik Kyuhyun yang waktu itu merengkuhnya kini dengan manis bertengger di kepala seorang yeoja berwajah oriental dengan tubuh sintal itu.

Tangan sungmin bergetar, rasa bersalah yang semalaman membuat dia tak tidur tenang akan namja itu hilang sudah, berganti rasa benci yang berlipat – lipat. Dia membalikkan wajahnya cepat. Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakangi Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran sungmin di sana.

" sungmin – shi. . ." Siwon yang berhasil menyusul sungmin nampak terkejut melihat foxy bening itu tergenang air mata.

" hhik . . aku sangat membenci Cho Kyuhyun " teriak Sungmin pada Siwon.

" yaa, kau mau kemana? Yaa LEE SUNGMIN – SHI TUNGGU AKU" Siwon berusaha mengejar sungmin namun diabaikan yeoja itu, dia membuang kotak bekalnya dan langsung berlari kencang, saking kencangnya hampir beberapa kali terjatuh dan beberapa kali menabrak sesama mahasiswa di sana.

" hyung – ah " Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Siwon yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" ck Kyuhyun – ah, kau baru saja menjatuhkan bening kristal di foxy kelincinya. ."

" apa maksudmu Hyung? Kenapa kau menteriakkan nama Lee Sungmin?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sementara yeoja sintal yang berada di belakang namja itu nampak menyerngit tidak mengerti.

" ck kau sangat bodoh atau apa haa? Kau lihat sekarang yeoja itu malah melihat kau bermesraan dengan si China ini, dia marah dan membuang makanan yang mungkin dia masak untukmu" siwon menunjuk kotak bekal berwarna pink yang tergeletak indah di atas rumput itu, Kyuhyun memungutnya, membuka kotak tersebut, wangi jjangmyeon itu menguar ke hidung namja itu, dia menatap penuh harap pada masakan di tangannya itu.

" hyung – ah, apa ini milik Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" tadinya, sebelum dia membuangnya dan kau memungutnya, ku rasa itu milikmu sekarang"

Senyum lebar nampak tercetak di muka Kyuhyun sekarang, dia tersenyum lebar sebelum tertawa dan memeluk Siwon erat sebelah tangannya.

" yaa yaa . . kau tertawa sementara yeoja itu memergokimu berselingkuh bahkan sebelum kalian berdua jadian begitu? Apa kebahagiaan mu hanya sebesar kotak jjangmyeon itu Cho Kyuhyun? Lepaskan aku, kau membuat ku jijik Cho" dengan keras Siwon membuka tautan tangan Kyuhyun di lehernya.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. .

" hyung – ah, I got it khe khe khe. . kau tahu, sebentar lagi Kibum mu itu akan memiliki saudara ipar aku, hahah, dia berteman dengan Sungmin bukan hehe. . kau berminat pada Victoria? Ambil saja, aku sudah tidak berminat lagi padanya, kau tahu dia sangat ganas diranjang hyung. Kau akan bisa pelan – pelan belajar dengannya sebelum memulai dengan si snow white mu itu AWWW "

Siwon dengan keras memukul kepala namja tampan yang di depannya itu, menghentikan ocehan tak penting milik Kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sementara Siwon menoleh sinis padanya.

" yaa kenapa memukulku eoh?:"

" otak mu sudah rusak, kesimpulan dari mana yang barusan itu, aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada si Chinamu, terlihat sangat yaa kau tahu ?"

" yaa ku fikir kau tertarik, matamu sedari tadi melihat ke sana hyung"

" aku hanya heran dia sama sekali tak ada reaksi saat kita berdua membicarakan sungmin, dia tidak ikutan marah begitu?"

" hehe tak akan hyung, malah dia tidak akan mengerti, kan dia belum bisa berbahasa korea, dia hanya mengerti anyeong sama gomawo saja ah matta saranghae dia juga tahu itu hehe"

Siwon ikut terkekeh bersama Kyuhyun, kini mengabaikan raut bingung milik Victoria.

" aku mau ikut Kyu. . " rengek Siwon saat tangan Kyuhyun mengambil mie itu dengan pelan.

" ck ANDWEEE. . . "

" pelit sekali. ."

" kau belilah yang paling mahal sekalipun Hyung, ini dompetku" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya di sambut riuh sambutan hangat Siwon.

Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum di sana, dan kini senyuman manis yang ada di muka tampannya itu.

' _yaa kenapa hanya ramyeon? Aku kan menyukai jjangmyeon? Masakkan itu saja Ming"_

" _ck sudah untuk kau ku buatkan makanan, jangan memintah yang anhe – aneh padaku sekarang, apa lagi jjangmyeon . . aku hanya akan memasakkan itu untuk orang special bagiku" _

" _mwoo? Apa itu kesukaan si Jungmo mu itu?"_

" _annie. . yaa seseorang saja, kau cerewet sekali, makan saja makanan ini dan segera cuci pirng bekas mu"_

"Aku termasuk spesialkah Ming? Aku sangat berbangga tentang itu, hehe bahkan kau menangis melihat ku dengan Vic nuna kan? Kau cemburu Ming? Itu bagus" kyuhyun manggut – manggut sendiri sambil tersenyum berbicara sendiri dengan mie di tangannya mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap aneh padanya.

Donghae POV

Tuhan jika sampai hari ini menjadi penentu masa depanku dengan Hyukie, ku mohon jadikan terakhir yang baik dan bahagia, aku sangat gugup sekarang, sangat gugup sehingga rasanya tubuhku mau membeku saja.

"Chagy – ah kau baik – baik saja ?" suara merdu yang selalu menjadi melodi di dadaku itu terdengar lirih, dia nampak sedikit gugup juga, aku tahu dia gugup pasti karena melihat aku gugup.

" ne gwenchana, chagy – ah bisakah kau tinggal disini sementara aku akan menemui Heechul eomma? "

" kenapa aku tak dibiarkan ikut Hae ?"

" ani chagy, tunggu lah disini, biar aku yang menemui eomma, kau tunggu dan istirahat, arra?" aku melihat dia hanya mengangguk lemah, ku kecup pelan keningnya dan berlalu dari kamar kami, bisakah ku sebut demikian? Karna intensitas ku berada di sana sama dengan intensitas si pemiliknya, ck aku mulai lagi berfikiran yang tidak perlu untuk saat genting seperti ini.

Perlahan ku ketuk pintu ruangan eomma Hyukie yang sudah ku anggap eomma ku sendiri, terdengar suara di dalam sana yang menyuruhku untuk masuk, tuhann ku mohon dampingi aku.

" Hae – ah ada apa eumm? Apa Hyukie sudah bangun tidur ?" terdengar suara Heechul eomma saat aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa yang ada di ruangan ini, menghadap pada Eomma, ck aku kembali gugup.

" ne eomma, aku ingin eumm ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

" ada apa Hae ?"

" aku, aku ingin meminta izin menikahi Hyukie eomma, Hyukie bilang dia tidak mau menunggu sampai saat kelulusan. ."

Wajah ku terangkat melihat respon Heechul eomma . . .

Donghae POV END

Dan semua diam

Donghae yang mulai keringat dingin saat berbicara di tambah dengan sikap diam Heechull membuat hati Donghae makin ketar ketir tak karuan.

" tidak Hae, eomma tidak setuju"

Raut tegang Donghae berganti menjadi pucat pasi, rasanya saat ini Donghae ingin bunuh diri saja, yak ada apa ini, barusan lamarannya untuk tunangan sahnya di tolak oleh wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibu mertua kah?

" eo~eomma " Donghae nampak tergagap.

" mianhae Hae, eomma tidak bisa membiarkan kalian untuk menikah, maafkan eomma Hyukie tak akan eomma serahkan padamu Hae, eomma minta akhiri hubungan kalian."

Suara ingin Heechull bisa membuat hati Donghae membeku seketika.

" Tapi kenapa ? kenapa aku tidak boleh menikahi Hyukie eomma? Kenapa kau malah melarang kami menikah padahal selama ini kalian yang memaksa kami utnuk segera menikah tampa perlu untuk bertunangan segala" Mata Donghae sudah memerah sementara Heechull masih memandang dingin ke arahnya.

" mianhae Hae – ah, aku dulu mungkin benar ingin menikahkan kalian, tapi saat aku tahu bibit dan bobot mu bukan dari kalangan terhormat maka aku tak bisa melanjutkan merestui hubungan kalian berdua Lee Donghae"

Donghae terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar.

" kau bukan anak kandung Lee teuk bukan? Dan tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap merestui anak ku tercinta menikahi seorang namja yang hanya anak pungut, dia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih Lee Donghae"

Donghae mulai terguguk pelan dalam tangisnya, dengan mengesampingkan harga dirinya dia berlutut dengan kedua kakinya memohon kelapangan hati yeoja separuh baya di depannya itu.

" aku mohon eomma, aku akan bersungguh – sungguh membahagiakan Hyukie, aku berjanji , aku sangat mencintainya eomma"

" pergilah, dan ku harap kau secepatnya memutuskan hubungan kalian"

Donghae kembali terisak sementara yeoja paruh baya itu memalingkan wajahnya.

Donghae bangkit dari berlututnya, memandang sekilas Heechull, menghapus air matanya.

" aku akan tetap menikahi Hyukie ada atau tidak adanya restumu Eomma "

Sementara bunyi Buumm pelan dari arah pintu masuk tangan Heechull bergetar memandang satu potret kusam di tangannya, dua orang dewasa tengah tersenyum bahagia sambil menggendong satu bayi namja. Potret wajah namja dewasa yang tidak asing lagi bagi yeoja yang tengah menangis menyedihkan itu.

" kenapa harus aku yang membayar dosa yang sama – sama kita buat, hhik . . aku menyesal sungguh " dan tangisan pedih itu terasa sangat menyayatkan.

" chagy – ah. . . bagaimana ? kenapa matamu memerah Hae?"

" ani chagy, aku hanya terharu saja tak lebih, Hyukie chagy aku akan menikahi mu apapun halangannya, kau dengar aku mencintaimu" donghae mengusap sekilas bibir kissable itu sebelum mendaratkan satu ciuman lembut tampa lumatan.

" nado Hae , aku sangat bahagia sekali, saranghae "

Eunhyuk membenamkan kepala nya di dada Donghae yang tengah bergemuruh. Namun terasa sangat seksi di telinga yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun POV

" hei . . kenapa kau selalu menghindariku Ming?" tangannya yang ku genggam nampak memberontak sementara dia menunduk tak berani menatap wajahku. .

" yaa kenapa kau seperti ini lagi, apa aku membuat salah lagi?" kataku mengertakan pegangan tanganku di pergelangan tangannya, dia sedikit mendecih, dan dengan berani menantang obsidian kelam ku dengan mata foxy yang melotot dan muka kelinci yang memerah menahan marah mungkin, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya karna wajah mengamuk ala kelincinya sangat imut ku rasa, mengerikan? Ck aku berani membayar lebih untuk makin lama melihat wajah mungil itu memerah seperti ini.

"kau tidak salah apa – apa tuan, singkirkan tanganmu dan biarkan aku lewat" katanya dengan dingin, aku ingin tersenyum namun ku tahan sekuat tenaga.

" kenapa harus marah kalau aku tak memiliki salah apa – apa,"

" berhenti tersenyum dengan muka sok polos mu itu, dan jangan sentuh tangan mu dari bekas sentuhanmu pada yeoja lain, aku tak sudi" dia melengoskan kepalanya ke samping, ku manfaatkan itu untuk terkekeh tampa suara, cemburu itu pertandan cinta Ming.

" aku menyentuh siapa Ming? Tangan ini tak pernah menyentuh siapapun"

" BOHONG " teriaknya membuat ku terlonjak kaget.

" heii kau baru saja berteriak dan mengatakan aku bohong Min"

" karna kau memang pembohong Cho Kyuhyun – shi"

Ck dia mulai lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sangat ku benci. Aku menahan rahangnya untuk menatap padaku, bibir mungilnya tampak memonyong, ck aku tak ingin pervert saat sekarang.

" kapan aku berbohong "

" ghwaumemehhukhushapyhojaakemheen?"

" nee?" aku menyerngit tak mengerti, aku mengangguk sambil melepaskan cekalan tanganku di rahang nya, mata besar itu kembali menatapku dengan tajam.

" kau memeluk yeoja itu dan mengusap rambutnya dengan tanganmu cho Kyuhyun, kau masih mau berbohong?" katanya.

" kapan aku melakukannya, dan yeoja mana Ming?" aiigoo menggodanya menimbulkan semangat hidupku 10 kali lipat hari ini.

" kau masih menyangkal, yeoja china yang kemaren ku lihat di taman belakang, aku sudah susah payah membuatkan mu makanan, dating pagi – pagi ke kampus dan mencarimu seharian namun kau malah berpacaran dengan yeoja lain saat kau jelas – jelas memintaku jadi pacarmu berulang kali, kau playboy yang . . . " yeoja mungil itu berhenti menjabarkan isi hatinya saat melihat senyuman ku yang terkembang lebar. Melengoskan kepalanya mungkin menutupi kalau dia malu.

" kau cemburu Ming?" Lirihku ketelinganya.

" a~annie, mati saja kau kalau aku cemburu"

" jeongmal?"

" ne . . "

" lalu kenapa memarahiku? Membentak ku dan menghindariku?"

" aku . . aku . . terserah " dia mulai menjauh saat tangan ku tak lagi di tangannya, namun dengan sigap aku menahannya dan kali ini tanganku di pinggangnya, ck aku berani sekali.

" yaa lepaskan tangan kurang ajarmu Cho Kyuhyun"

" jelaskan terlebih dahulu padaku Ming. ."

" tak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan . ."

" tentu saja yang tadi, alas an kenapa kau menghidariku"

Dia terdiam, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan membalikkan tubuhnya, mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap kami.

" aku. . aku hanya tidak suka kau mempermainkan aku saat kau sudah memiliki kekasih Kyu, aku membenci pria jahat"

" heii kata siapa aku memiliki kekasih Ming?" kebohongan pertama ku hari ini.

"tentu saja aku, kemaren bukan kah kau berduaan dengan kekasihmu"

" aku tidak berduaan Ming" kebohongan kedua.

"lalu siapa yeoja kemaren, dia kekasihmu kan? Kau tampak mesra pada yeoja china itu"

" dia bukan kekasih ku,namanya Vicky dan aku hanya temannya, percaya padaku" kebohongan ketigaku hari ini.

" jeongmalyo?" dia mulai membuka hatinya untuk memaafkan ku.

" geureoom"

" arasso" oh tuhan senyuman kelinci itu kembali menggetarkan ku.

" sekarang aku yang bertanya. . kenapa kau marah melihat aku dengan seorang yeoja Ming?"

" tentu saja aku cem. . . " dia menghentikan perkataannya. Mukanya kembali memerah, ck aku ingin menggigit kecil pipi chubby itu.

" ne?" buruku. .

" ani, aku mau kekelas. Dia kembali berlalu, namun untuk ketiga kalinya aku menahan langkahnya.

" apa lagi Kyuhyun – ah?" mungkin dia terlalu kesal.

" kelasmu arah sana Ming, ke sana kau menuju fakultas milikku "

Mukanya makin memerah, malunya bertambah ku rasa, kini kikikan ku tak ku sembunyikan lagi.

"ck, diam kau "

" Ming, . . " panggil ku dengan lembut, tak ada raut main – main di muka ku kali ini.

" aku hanya akan mengulang ini sekali ini saja, jadi pertimbangkan baik – baik, jadilah kekasihku Lee Sungmin, aku berjanji akan membahagiakan mu, percaya padaku. ."

Dia nampak terdiam, wajah nya melongoh, entah mengapa rautnya yang diam membuatku sedikit menahan nafas, untuk pertama kalinya aku menembak satu yeoja dan se gugup ini. Yeoja ku sebelumnya malah mengemis minta status dariku yang tentu saja aku iyakan.

" kau serius Kyu?"

Aku mengangguk.

" kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku?"

" aku berjanji" entah ini kebohongan atau tidak, yang pasti aku sangat tulus mengatakannya.

" aku mau. . ." dia mengangguk imut. Oh tuhan apa kah barusan aku diterima? Apa yeoja mungil ini kini menjadi kekasihku? Aku terpaku . .

" Kyuhyun – ah " dengan lembut dia mengguncang tanganku mengembalikan kesadaranku.

" ah Ming, kau menerima ku? Kyuhyun berpacaran hari ini dengan Lee Sungmin benarkah itu ?" aku berkata dengan muka cerah sedikit berteriak ku rasa.

Dia kembali mengangguk.

Aku membawa tubuh mungil itu ke pelukanku, ini adalah waktu terbaikku ku rasa, oh tuhaan aku sangat bahagia Ming, kau milikku.

" Kyuhyun – ah aku pusing" dia mengeluh ringan saat tubuh kami berpaling – paling. Aku melepaskan dekapanku, menangkupkan tanganku di kedua pipi putihnya yang memerah, aku menyukai pipi ini.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mulai menempelkan bibirku ke bibir pouty pink miliknya, rasanya lembut benar benar lembut dan menggetarkan, tak seperti ciuman ku biasanya, dan hanya kecupan, ini bukan style ku sama sekali, namun sungguh aku tak mau membuat yeoja mungil ini seperti yeoja ku yang sudah ada, aku berjanji akan memutuskan Vic, seohyun, Luna, Sunny, Sulli, ah entah siapa lagi itu, ku janjikan fokusku hanya yeoja ini.

Ku angkat mukaku melihat reaksinya yang sulit ku gambarkan, mata terbuka nyalang, bibir memerah dan badan kecilnya yang bergetar, heii apa dia terkena demam karna ciuman ku? Aku mulai panic.

" yaa Sungmin – ah kau kenapa eumm? Kau baik – baik saja ?" dia tersentak dan menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga. Yaa jangan bilang . .

" ini ciuman pertama mu Ming?" dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan memandang ku dengan foxy nya yang mulai tak sebesar tadi. Dia hanya mengangguk dan entah mengapa itu membuatku semakin bahagia, kebahagiaan sejatiku makin bertambah hari ini, dia yeoja ku benar – benar masih polos dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

" bahkan dengan Jungmo itu?" aku memastikan.

" dia tak sepervert mu Kyunie. . ." dengan manja memukul dadaku, menghilangkan malu mungkin. Pipiku gantian yang memerah, dia memanggil ku dengan manis Kyunie. . aku suka nama itu.

" gomawo chagy – ah " aku membawa tubuh itu ke pelukan ku, bagaimana yaa aku menjelaskan? Tubuh mungil itu sangat pas dalam dekapanku.

Dia hanya mengangguk sambil pelan membalas pelukanku.

EUNHAE SIDE

AUTHOR POV

" mianhae eomma, jangan menangis lagi" donghae tengah memeluk sesosok yeoja paruh baya sementara air matanya juga mulai kembali turun.

" eomma minta maaf chagy, eomma menutupi kenyataan selama ini sehingga itu membuat kau di benci Heechull "

" annie eomma, aku malah sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi anak eomma selama ini, eomma adalah eomma terbaik sepanjang umurku, aku akan tetap menikahi Hyukie dengan atau tampa restu Chullie eomma, eomma"

" apa chagy?" lee teuk mengangkat mukanya.

" eomma jika Chullie eomma tak merestui, ku mohon izinkan aku menikahi Hyukie eomma, aku sangat mencintai yeoja itu, ku mohon eomma. . ku mohon . . "

Donghae kembali berlutut, dan kali ini tangan hangat milik lee Teuk membungkus badannya.

" ne chagy, nikahilah Hyukie, eomma merestuimu, jangan merendahka harga diri mu seperti ini di hadapan eomma chagy, eomma sangat mencintaimu meski kau tak pernah menginap di rahim eomma."

Donghae memeluk erat yeoja itu dan menangis sesegukan.

" gomawo eomma jeongmal gomawo"

Drrtt drrtt . . . .

Eunhyuk mengambil handponenya,

" chagy – ah bisakah besok kau dating ke gereja di samping rumah Ku chagy? Aku sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk mengantar mu, dan jangan beritahu Heechull eomma, kau akan menjadi pengantin ku kalau heechull eomma tak tahu kita menikah besok chagy, ku tunggu kau dengan eomma appa ku, "

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya menahan tangis, dengan cepat dia membalas sms milik Donghae

" ne chagy, arasso, aku akan datang dengan Kyuhyun, aku akan datang cepat Hae"

" arasso, saranghae chagy, selamat tidur nyonya Lee jangan lupa mimpikan suamimu ini, istirahatlah dan besok berdandan lah yang cantik, aku menunggumu"

" nado saranghae"

Eunhyuk buru – buru berdiri dari tidurannya di kasur, melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk berteriak senang di dalam sana sekalian mandi agar besok dia tampil cantik dan bersih di hadapan suaminya, nyonya Lee ah kenapa panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk Hyukie ? dia kembali berteriak kesenangan, tampa menahan suaranya, karna memang kamar mandi itu tertutup.

Tampa Hyukie tahu seorang yeoja sudah ikut masuk ke dalam kamar milik Hyukie dan menyentuh ponsel putih milik yeoja itu.

" kau benar – benar akan menikahi Hyukie Hae? Maafkan eomma tak akan Membiarkan kalian menikah, hubungan kalian adalah kesalahan. . .

T. B. C

Tuhaan ini udah ampe 25 lembar word loh saia ngetik . .

khe khe khe rekor baru buat Saranghae Yeongwonhi bukaan?

Masih sedikiiitt banget review nya di banding viewernya, dan itu bikin saia sedih sekali

Beneran ga sebanding sama telunjuk kedua tangan saia yang mati rasa karna mengetik dengan 11 jari.

Apa susahnya berbagi komen buat karya saia yang abal – abal ini, saia juga ga minta pulsa buat baca chap yang saia bikin, saia juga ga protek dan minta kirimin uang di rekening saia untuk lanjutin buka kunci nya.

Ayoo lah berhenti jadi **silent rider,** ga kasian gitu ngeliat saia?

Rasanya bener pengen berenti nulis kalau ngeliat review di FF ini di banding di FF lain yang bahkan mendekati 3000.

heii saia juga pengen bermimpi punya review beribu seperti di akun author yang lainnya, memang sih FF mereka keren, saia akui FF saia juga ga layak di bandingin sama mereka, tapi apa salahnya berharap bukan?

Makasih buat yang udah dukung FF ini dari awal. .

Dan mungkin FF chap depan di taruh **Warning** mungkin. .

Warning apakah? Khe khe khe . .

Tebak saja ne, huhuhu. .

Terakhir jangan panggil saia **Author apa lagi Thor**, aduuh kayak saia siapa gitu, saia ga layaak ya . . udah gitu aja !

Sign

**LALA / ZWE**


End file.
